I Wish A Miracle
by muyasexiu
Summary: Luhan dan Minseok yang mempertahankan cintanya akankah mereka berhasil... Luhan, Kim Minseok Oh Sehun XIUHAN, XIUHUN
1. chapter 1

I Wish A Miracle

Cast :

Luhan

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Pairing :

Xiuhan Xiuhun

Rate :

T

YAOI, Romance, Sad

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 1

 _ZRAAAASSSSHHHH!!_

Hujan tiba-tiba mengguyur kota seoul di sore yang cerah ini. Terlihat namja mungil berlari-lari menghindari hujan yang semakin deras.

"Aiiisshh kenapa harus hujan menyebalkan. Aku tidak membawa payung lagi. Huft" runtuk namja itu sambil terus berlari, hingga sampailah dia di teras sebuah kedai.

"Chogi-"

"OMO kamchagiya!!". Namja itu kaget dan hampir saja jatuh terpleset jika tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh seseorang.

"Gwaenchanayo?. Maaf aku mengagetkanmu". Ucap seseorang itu.

Namja yang kaget itu ingin memarahi seseorang yang telah membuatnya kaget, tapi ucapan yang bahkan belum dikeluarkannya terhenti ketika pandangan mereka bertemu.

'Tampan...' batin namja itu.

"Gwaenchanayo?". Ulang seseorang itu karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban.

"A..a..ah ne nan gwaenchana". Ucap namja itu.

"Oh maaf". Kata seseorang itu sambil melepaskan tangannya dari tubuh namja itu.

"Oh ya namaku Luhan. Siapa namamu?". Kata seseorang itu yang bernama Luhan sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Minseok, Kim Minseok". Jawab namja itu membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

"Emmm. Sepertinya hujannya akan lama, kau akan tetap disini atau ikut aku sampai ke halte bus?" tanya Luhan.

"Uhhh..."

"Payungku muat untuk dua orang, lagian kalau kau terus disini kau akan basah karna atap teras kedai ini kecil. Bagaimana mau tidak?" Luhan menambahi.

"Ya... Baiklah dari pada aku sendirian disini" jawab Minseok.

Akhirnya Luhan membuka payungnya dan menyuruh Minseok untuk mendekat agar dia tidak basah. Melihat Minseok tidak bergerak Luhan pun mendekat dan merangkul bahu Minseok.

"Begini lebih baik, kita tidak akan basah. Kajja". Kata Luhan

'Ya Tuhan ada apa dengan jantungku? Kenapa berdetak sekencang ini?'. Batin Minseok.

Mereka mulai berjalan dan meninggalkan teras kedai tersebut.

Sesampainya di halte mereka duduk menunggu bus yang akan membawa mereka pulang. Beberapa menit mereka lewati dengan diam, tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar dari bibir mereka, hingga suara mesin bus memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Ah busnya sudah datang syukurlah." kata Minseok lekas berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan memasuki bus.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah Minseok menghentikan langkahnya.

"Luhan-ssi kau tidak ikut naik?." tanya Minseok ke Luhan.

"Tidak, aku naik bus selanjutnya, arah kita berbeda". jawab Luhan

Minseok ber'oh' pelan. "Kalau bagitu aku duluan ya. Anyeong!"

"Minseok-ssi tunggu!!"

"Ya?"

"Ini bawalah kau pasti memerlukannya". Luhan menyerahkan payungnya ke Minseok.

"Lalu kau bagaimana?"

"Kau lebih membutuhkannya, bawalah aku memaksa".kata Luhan.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana aku mengembalikannya?"

"Kau hanya perlu ke kedai tadi saja. Itu kedai milikku."

"Oh ok. Terima kasih payungnya. Anyeong" Minseok melambaikan tanganya ke Luhan dan dibalas lambaian juga oleh Luhan.

Luhan terus melihat bus yang membawa Minseok sampai terlihat lagi.

'Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Minseok'.

Tbc

yuhuuu aku bawa ceritaku kesini hehe. ini cerita udah lama sih sebenernya tapi aku pengen post disini juga biar makin banyak ff xiuhan haha.

reviewnya please *bbuing bbuing

kalau reviewnya banyak aku up 2 chapter hahahaha.


	2. chapter 2

I Wish A Miracle

Cast :

Luhan

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Pairing :

Xiuhan Xiuhun

Rate :

T

YAOI, Romance, Sad

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 2

"Aku pulang!!." seru Minseok.

"Oh tuan muda sudah pulang." jawab Kang ahjuma kepala pelayan di rumah Minseok.

"Ahjuma, apa appa sudah pulang?." tanya Minseok.

"Tuan Kim sudah pulang, tapi tadi pergi lagi."

"Oh... Baiklah ahjuma aku keatas dulu mau ganti baju." jawab Minseok lesu.

Selalu seperti ini, setiap dia pulang kerumah pasti hanya Kang ahjuma yang menyapanya, tidak ada pelukan dari ayahnya atau paling tidak sapaan hangat dari ayahnya.

Minseok memang hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan ayahnya, karena ibunya meninggal saat Minseok berumur dua belas tahun. Meskipun begitu Minseok tidak kekurangan kasih sayang seorang ibu karena ayahnya mampu menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk Minseok.

Setiap pagi ayah Minseok selalu membuatkan sarapan untuk Minseok, mengantarkanya sekolah, menemaninya belajar, dan meluangkan waktunya untuk bermain bersama Minseok. Tapi kebersamaan ayah dan anak itu harus berakhir di saat Minseok berada di tingkat terakhir SMA.

Saat itu perusahaan Tuan Kim hampir bangkrut, jadi Tuan Kim bekerja keras siang dan malam untuk memulihkan perusahaannya. Tuan Kim tidak ada waktu untuk bersama Minseok dan sejak saat itu Minseok selalu sendiri.

Minseok kehilangan sosok ibu yang ayahnya berikan sekaligus sosok ayahnya.

Tok tok tok

"Tuan muda makan malam sudah siap." ujar Kang ahjuma mengetuk pintu kamar Minseok.

"Iya ahjuma aku segera turun."

Minseok berjalan pelan ke ruang makan menggeser salah satu kursi dan duduk. Minseok memandang sekeliling hanya ada dirinya disini, Minseok menghela nafas.

'Appa aku ingin kita seperti dulu lagi'

"Anyeong haseyo!!! Mau pesan apa?" kata pelayan kedai kopi tersebut.

"Ah ani. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan pemilik kedai ini." jawab Minseok.

"Luhan hyung??. Sebentar aku panggilkan dulu. Anda bisa duduk di kursi untuk menunggunya." ucap pelayan iru ramah.

"oh ya. Terima kasih" Minseok duduk di kursi tedekat.

"Minseok-ssi??" panggil Luhan ragu.

Minseok menoleh. "Ah benar ternyata kau Minseok-ssi" lanjut Luhan.

"Oh hai Luhan-ssi ak-"

"Luhan. Luhan saja tidak usah pake -ssi. Aku tidak terbiasa"potong luhan cepat.

"Oh ok. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan payungmu. Ini" Minseok memberikan payung itu ke Luhan.

"Maaf baru bisa mengembalikan sekarang. Seminggu ini aku sibuk kuliah."

Ya benar ini memang sudah seminggu dari pertemuan mereka dihari hujan waktu itu.

"Gwaenchana aku tidak begitu memerlukan payung" jawab Luhan.

Sebenarnya Luhan sangat senang Minseok kesini karena dia telah menunggu selama berhari-hari, dan akhirnya datang juga yang dinanti.

"Emm Minseok kau mau kopi? akan ku buatkan untukmu."

"Tidak usah Luhan ak-" kalimat Minseok di potong oleh Luhan.

"Tak apa kau adalah tamuku. Dan aku memaksa." Luhan berkata cepat saat Minseok akan membalas ucapannya.

"Kau suka sekali memaksa sepertinya." Luhan tidak menimpali pernyataan Minseok, dia berjalan ke bar dan meracik kopi untuk Minseok.

"Minseok kau suka kopi apa?" tanya Luhan di balik meja bar.

"Americano." jawab Minseok.

"OK. Satu americano akan segera datang". Minseok mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Luhan.

'Ternyata Luhan lucu juga.'

Tbc

hehehe aku bawa chapter 2 nya.

waaah tak kusangka ada yg riview ff gajeku makasihh.

oh ya ff ini pernah aku publis di fb dan wp.

terima kasih buat yg nyempetin baca, follow ataupun favorit. saranghae yeorobeun.


	3. chapter 3

I Wish A Miracle

Cast :

Luhan

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Pairing :

Xiuhan Xiuhun

Rate :

T

YAOI, Romance, Sad

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 3

Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah sangat akrab meskipun detak jantung masing-masing masih tetap berdetak kencang, tapi mereka menyukainya.

Mereka asik bercerita mulai dari hal penting sampai hal tak bermutu. Dari acara mari-mengakrabkan-diri ini Minseok tahu kalau kedai kopi ini milik kakek neneknya Luhan.

Luhan itu keturunan Cina-Korea, ayahya orang Cina dan ibunya orang Korea. Sejak kecil Luhan memang tinggal di Cina. Saat nenekya meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu dia pindah ke Korea karena ingin menemani kakeknya.

Tapi setahun kemudian kakeknya meninggal jadi sekarang Luhanlah yang mengurus kedai ini.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat saat kau merasa bahagia, begitupun yang dirasakan Luhan dan Minseok.

Langit sudah mulai gelap jadi Minseok pamit untuk pulang.

"Lu sudah hampir gelap, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Jinja. Sekarang?" jawab Luhan. Terselip nada kekecewaan di kalimatnya.

"Iya Lu. Aku pergi terima kasih traktirannya. Anyeong!!"

"Min. Mau ku antar?"Luhan bangkit dari duduknya.

"Tidak usah. Aku akan menyuruh Jung ahjussi untuk menjemputku"

"Tapi ak-"

"Aku memaksa!!" Minseok memotong cepat ucapan Luhan.

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Minseok kembali duduk di kursinya lagi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sudahlah Lu besok aku akan kesini lagi, tidak usah cemberut begitu" Minseok berucap lagi.

"Jinja!????!!!" Luhan menatap Minseok dengan mata rusanya yang berbinar-binar.

"Em. Kopi buatanmu enak mungkin aku akan kesini tiap hari. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Minseok berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya ke Luhan.

"Ya hati-hati di jalan." Luhan senang sekali Minseok akan ke kedainya setiap hari.

'Bererti aku akan bertemu Minseok setiap hari. Yuuuuhuuuuu' batin Luhan sambil lompat-lompatan tidak jelas.

"Luhan hyung kau baik???" tanya Kyungsoo heran melihat tingkah bosnya.

"Ehm. Ya tentu saja aku baik." jawab Luhan menghentikan tindakan bodohnya.

...

Seperti kata Minseok, dia datang kekedai Luhan setiap hari untuk sarapan dan makan siang.

Luhan pun senang bukan main karena dapat melihat senyum manis dari Minseok 'calon kekasihnya'. Ya karena memang Luhan berencana menjadikan Minseok itu kekasihnya.

Dia yakin 100% Minseok akan menerima cintanya, karena setiap kali mereka bertatapan mata, pancaran mata kucing itu penuh dengan cinta.

...

Hari ini seperti biasanya Minseok akan pergi kekedai Luhan untuk sarapan. Kenapa Minseok tidak sarapan di rumah? Karena ayah Minseok akan pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi sekali dan Minseok harus sarapan sendiri, dan Minseok benci itu.

Lebih baik dia kekedai Luhan, disana dia bisa sarapan ditemani Luhan. Betapa bahagianya Minseok saat sarapan ditemani oleh orang yang dicintainya. Ups

"Luhan!!! Eh dia tidak ada diruanganya? Kemana dia biasanya jam segini sudah datang?" Minseok keluar dari ruangan Luhan karena tidak menemukan Luhan disitu.

Dia berjalan menuju ke dapur dan melihat kyungsoo yang sibuk dengan tepung, telur dkk.

"Hai kyung kau melihat Luhan?" tanya Minseok.

"Luhan hyung? Tidak tahu, belum datang mungkin." jawab kyungsoo tanpa memalingkan mukanya dari adonannya.

"Hyung tunggu saja di ruangannya, mungkin sebentar lagi Luhan hyung datang" sahut suara dari arah pintu belakang.

Itu Yixing salah satu pegawai Luhan.

Minseok berbalik dan keluar dari dapur kembali menuju ruangan Luhan. Dia duduk di kursi didekat pintu.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Luhan.

"Oh Min, kau ada disini? " tanya Luhan dia tidak kaget Minseok ada diruanganya karena memang Luhanlah yang menyuruh Minseok langsung keruanganya saat kekedai.

"Hai Lu" jawab Minseok bersemangat. Dia bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik Luhan untuk duduk di kursinya.

"Lu aku ada sesuatu untukmu. Tadaaaa!!!!" ucap Minseok sambil menunjukkan sesuatu ke Luhan.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak lihat ini gelang Lu, aku membuatnya kemarin baguskan?" jawab Minseok

"Ini. Satu untukmu dan satu untukku. Gelang ini menandakan kita adalah sepasang sahabat." lanjut Minseok sambil memberikan salah satu gelang itu ke Luhan.

Luhan sangat senang ini adalah barang couple pertamanya dengan Minseok, tapi rasa bahagia itu hilang saat Minseok mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya 'sepasang sahabat' Luhan ingin sekali mengganti kata itu dengan 'sepasang kekasih'.

"Min bukankah barang couple itu identik dengan sepasang kekasih bukan sepasang sahabat."

Pernyataan Luhan barusan membuat pipi Minseok bersemu merah muda dan Minseok memalingkan wajahnya dari Luhan.

Sebenarnya Minseok ingin gelang itu sebagai tanda kalau merka sepasang kekasih, tapi Minseok takut Luhan membencinya jadi dia mengatakan seperti itu.

"A eh itu... Tidak hanya sepasang kekasih saja yang punya tapi sahabat juga." jawab Minseok gugup.

"Aku juga ada sesuatu untukmu Min." Luhan merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sesuatu.

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah.

Luhan membuka kotak tesebut yang ternyata isinya adalah cincin. Luhan mengambil salah satu cincin itu meraih tangan kiri Minseok dan memakaikannya di jari manis Minseok.

Luhan telat hari ini karena dia membeli cincin dulu, dia sudah memantabkan hatinya untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Minseok.

Minseok yang kaget hanya bisa diam mematung, tidak memberi respon apapun.

"Jika gelangmu itu menandakan kita sahabat, cincin ini menandakan jika kata adalah sepasang kekasih" kata Luhan menatap intens Minseok.

"A a a apa?" hanya kata itu yang mampu Minseok ucapkan.

"Min saat kita pertama kali bertemu aku sangat tertarik denganmu, lalu saat kau menemuiku lagi perasaan itu muncul dan kebersamaan kita selama hampir empat bulan ini membuat perasaanku tumbuh semakin besar dan makin besar." Luhan mennutup matanya dan menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Minseok-ah aku tau ini terlalu cepat tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Jadi Minseok-ah maukah kau jadi namjachinguku?" Luhan menggenggam tangan Minseok erat dan menatap langsung ke matanya. Tapi Minseok menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening.

Luhan yang tidak mendapat respon apapun dari Minseok merasa sangat kecewa, mungkin mereka memang hanya sebatas teman tidak lebih.

Luhan melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Minseok.

"Ah jika itu mengganggumu lupakan perkataanku tadi. Anggaplah cincin ini barang couple kita sebagai sahabat."

Melihat Minseok tetap tidak memberi respon Luhan berbalik dan berjalan pelan keluar ruangannya.

Saat tangannya akan menyentuh gagang pintu, pergerakannya terhenti oleh sepasang tangan mungil yang melingkar di perutnya dan terdengar isakan dibalik punggungnya.

"Nado. Hiks nado saranghae Luhan-ie hiks." kata Minseok disela isakannya.

Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung berbalik dan melihat wajah Minseok yang penuh dengan air mata.

"Apa? Kau bilang apa Min?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu." jawab Minseok dan tersenyum manis ke Luhan.

"Benarkah Min? apa aku tidak salah dengar?" dan Minseok mengangguk menandakan itu memang benar.

Luhan lantas memeluk Minseok dengan erat dan bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan 'terima kasih'.

Tbc

yuhuu Im back bawa chapter 3

makasih buat para readernim semuanya saranghamnida, maaf gak bisa bales review.


	4. chapter 4

I Wish A Miracle

Cast :

Luhan

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Pairing :

Xiuhan Xiuhun

Rate :

T

YAOI, Romance, Sad

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 4

"Minseok bangun, hey ayo bangun nak." tuan Kim menggoyang-goyang pelan tubuh Minseok.

Minseok menggeliatkan tubuhnya dam mengucek matanya. Saat matanya terbuka dia melihat sosok ayahnya.

"A.. appa? Kenapa appa bisa disini?" Minseok mengerjabkan matanya berkali-kali, ia ingin memastikan jika yang ada didepannya ini bukanlah ilusi.

Tuan Kim yang melihat tingkah lucu anaknya itu lantas mencubit kadua pipinya.

"Aww appo!" Minseok meringis kecil sambil mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah.

"Ta- tapi kenapa appa bisa ada disini?" tanya Minseok.

"Kenapa? Memang salah jika appa disini?"

"Bu- bukan begitu appa, tapi bukankah appa harus bekerja?" tanya Minseok bingung.

"Appa merindukanmu Minseok, jadi appa memutuskan untuk mengambil libur selama dua hari."

"Kenapa cuma dua hari?" Minseok melipat tangannya didada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Minseok-ah appa bisa libur dua hari saja appa sudah senang, kau tau-" Mimseok memotong ucapan tuan Kim dengan cepat.

"Tapi itu perusahaan appa, jadi appa bisakan libur lebih panjang dari dua hari kan?"

Tuan Kim mengelus pucuk rambut Minseok, "Minseok-ah meskipun itu perusahaan appa, tapi appa tidak bisa seenaknya saja. Kau mengerti?".

"Aku sangat merindukanmu appa" Minseok memeluk ayahnya erat.

"Appa juga merindukanmu Minseok-ie". Tuan Kim balas memeluk Minseok.

Pelukan penuh rindu ayah dan anak itupun berlangsung sangat lama, hingga Tuan Kim melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri disisi ranjang Minseok.

"Minseok-ah?" Minseok mendongak menatap wajah ayahnya.

"Kau bau, cepatlah mandi appa tunggu diruang makan" kata Tuan Kim berjalan keluar kamar Minseok.

"Baik appa" Minseok bangun dari kasurnya dan mengambil handuknya bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya.

...

Saat Minseok sampai diruang makan ayahnya masih sibuk memasak makanan didapur. Minseok berjalan pelan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Appa kenapa kau memasak, memangnya kemana Kang ahjuma?" tanya Minseok.

"Oh kau sudah ada disini seok-ie. Duduklah dulu makananya akan segera siap." kata tuan Kim tidak menjawab pertanyaan Minseok.

"Appa biarkan Kang ahjuma saja yang memasak, bukankah appa libur untuk istirahat? Aku tidak mau appa kelelahan dan sakit."

"Siapa bilang appa libur untuk istirahat, appa libur untuk menemanimu, bermain barsamamu, dan melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan lainya denganmu." tuan Kim mematikan kompornya dan menaruh masakannya yang sudah jadi dipiring.

"Bukankah ini seperti dulu? Appa memasakkan sarapan untukmu dan kau yang duduk manis memperhatikan appa memasak dari meja makan." lanjut tuan Kim.

"Tapi appa aku tidak mau appa kelelahan." Minseok masih ngotot.

"Gwaenchana, lagian appa suka melakukannya. Sudah lama appa tidak memasak untukmu."

"OK. Kalau begitu aku akan membantu appa."

"Tidak usah tinggal membuat sup saja kok kau-"

"Aku memaksa!!" potong Minseok cepat. Tuan Kim menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, kau tolong potong sayurannya dan appa akan menyiapkan kaldunya."

"Wah ternyata kalimat itu juga berpengaruh pada appa, aku kira hanya pada Luhan saja."

Ya Minseok selalu menggunakan kalimat itu 'aku memaksa' jika tingkah Luhan sudah berlebihan dan dengan ajaibnya Luhan langsung diam dan menuruti apa kata Minseok.

"Luhan? Siapa Luhan?" tanya tuan Kim menoleh ke Minseok yang sedang memotong sayuran.

Minseok yang sadar akan kata-katanya barusan merutuki kebodohannya dan menutup mulutnya.

'Dasar Minseok pabo! Kenapa aku harus berkata seperti itu. Aissshhh...'

"Seok-ie, siapa itu Luhan?" tuan Kim mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi karna Minseok tidak menjawab.

"Eh dia... dia..." 'eotteohke! Kalau bilang Luhan kekasihku appa pasti marah'.

"Dia... Ah dia sahabatku appa! Ya sahabatku. Hehehe." Minseok tetawa renyah untuk menutupi kegugupannya.

"Bohong. Kau bohong sama appa."

"Ti- tidak kok, aku tidak bohong appa." Minseok menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani memandang wajah ayahnya.

"Aku tau kau bohong, tapi yasudahlah kita selesaikan supnya dan kita sarapan appa sudah lapar." tuan Kim berbalik memunggungi Minseok dan kembali ke aktifitas memasaknya.

Sedangkan Minseok menghela nafas lega karna ayahnya tak memperpanjang masalah ini.

...

"Seok-ie, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita jalan-jalan ketaman bermain atau ke Namsan oh atau ke game center appa akan mengalahkanmu saat bermain basket eotte?" kata tuan Kim. Saat ini ayah dan anak tersebut sedang berada di meja makan.

"Appa, aku tidak bisa. Hari ini aku ada janji." ya hari ini memang Minseok ada janji, janji kencan spesial dengan Luhan.

Kenapa spesial karna hari ini tepat satu bulan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih -itu kata Luhan.

"Janji? Tidak biasanya. Oh apa itu janji dengan Luhan Luhan itu? Batalkan saja seok-ie, jarang-jarangkan appa bisa bersamamu." kata tuan Kim.

"Tidak bisa appa aku sudah duluan janji sama Luhan." jawab minseok santai.

"Sepenting itukah janjimu itu hingga kau menolak ajakan appa."

"Pentinglah appa, inikan kencan spesial kita."

"OMOOO" Minseok menutup mulutnya

'mulut bodoh! Kenapa kau mengatakan itu'.

BRAKKKK

Tuan Kim menggebrak meja makan dan berdiri, jari telunjuknya menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Minseok. Minseok kaget dengan respon ayahnya.

'Mati kau Minseok appa pasti akan marah'

"Benarkan dugaanku kalau si Luhan itu adalah kekasihmu. Hahahah. Ternyata uri seok-ie sudah dewasa. Hahahah" suara tawa tuan Kim memenuhi ruang makan tersebut.

Minseok melongo melihat tingkah ayahnya.

"Ehm, appa tidak marah?" tanya Minseok ragu.

"Tidaklah untuk apa appa marah. Appa malah senang karna ada yang ngejagain anak appa, jadi appa tidak khawatir lagi meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Kalau begitu kita jalan-jalannya besok saja. Kau pergilah, nikmati kencan spesialmu itu." lanjut tuan Kim sambil membereskan piring bekas makanan.

"Baik appa." Minseok juga mengangkat piringnya, tapi ditahan oleh ayahnya.

"No no no. Seok-ie kau pergilah ke kamarmu dan bersiap-siap. OK." kata tuan Kim.

"Terima kasih appa!" Minseok memeluk ayahnya dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Minseok sudah rapi. Saat melewati ruang keluarga dia melihat appanya.

"Appa bagaimana? Apa penampilanku sudah rapi?" tanya Minseok ke ayahnya.

Tuan Kim megacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada minseok.

"Sudah, kau sangat manis Minseok dan cantik." suara tuan Kim pelan di bagian akhir menggoda Minseok.

"Appa~ aku ini namja harusnya appa itu harusnya bilang bagini ekhm ekhm 'kau sangat tampan dan berkarisma Seok-ie' begitu appa" ucapMinseok menirukan suara ayahnya.

"Iya iya anak appa yang bawel, sudah sana pergi nanti Luhan kelamaan nunggu." tuan Kim mendorong Minseok keluar rumah.

"Appa tidak usah dorong-dorong aku bisa jalan sendiri" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, heran dengan tingkah appanya.

Minseok melangkah kegarasi menaiki mobilnya dan menjalankannya.

"Appa aku pergi." pamit Minseok ke ayahnya.

"Ya hati-hati dijalan seok-ie semoga sukses kencan spesialnya."

...

"Luhan hyung keren banget dandanannya mau kemana?" kata Yixing.

"Aishh Xing hyung masak kau tidak tahu Luhan hyung kan akan kencan dengan Minseok hyung. Kencan spesialllllll." sahut kyungsoo dengan nada sing a song.

"Uuuuuuuuuu spesialllllll, kayak telor mata sapi pa-"

"Ya! Kalian berdua bisa diam tidak! Aishhh menyebalkan, kerja sana jangan pada ngerumpi disitu" Luhan yang dari tadi digoda dua pegawainya itu akhirnya meledak juga.

"Semuanya sudah beres hyung" kata kyungsoo dan Yixing menganggukki.

" yaaa, lakuin apa gitu dari pada ngomongin orang gak jelas." Luhan tidak mau kalah.

"Ngomongin orang gak jelas? Kyung bukankah kita sedang ngomongin Luhan hyung ya, berarti Luhan hyung orang gak jelas dong?" kata Yixing polos.

Kyungsoo yang mendengar perkataan Yixing tertawa terbahak- bahak.

"YA! KALIAN- "

"LUHAN" teriakan Luhan terhenti saat dia mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya.

Luhan membalikkan tubuhya dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu Luhan membeku, bagaimana tidak Minseok yang hari ini kadar kemanisan dan keimutanya bertambah dan poin plusnya hari ini Minseok terlihat sangat cantik.

"Lu..." tidak ada respon

"Luhan" Minseok menggoyang- goyangkan tanganya diwajah Luhan. Masih tidak ada respon

"LUHAN" kali ini Minseok berteriak ditelinga Luhan sambil menepuk pundaknya. Sepertinya kali ini berhasil.

"Ha. eh iya iya Min-ie."

"Min-ie? Biasanya hanya Min." sahut kyungsoo. Luhan yang mendengar itu menatap tajam ke pegawainya tersebut.

"Ok Ok, kita pergi." kyungsoo menarik lengan Yixing menuju dapur sambil cekikikan.

"Min-ie?"

"Jangan ikut-ikutan kayak mereka deh Min" Luhan cemberut.

"Hahaha, tidak. Aku suka kok panggilan itu, lebih manis." Luhan seketika tersenyum lebar mendengarkan perkataan Minseok.

"Kajja bukankah kita ada kencan spesial." Luhan menggandeng lengan Minseok dan menariknya pelan.

...

"Ehhh Lu, kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Minseok heran.

"Kita kencanlah Min-ie" jawab Luhan santai.

"Di sini? Kau gila!! Ini hutan Lu." Minseok emosi.

Tidak tahu lagi apa yang dipikirkan Luhan, tidak bisakah dia memilih tempat yang lain? Ke Namsan mungkin atau sekedar jalan-jalan ke sungai Han. Ini Luhan malah mengajaknya ke hutan. Huuft.

"Ini memang hutan. Kajja kita masuk."

"Shireo!!! Kalau ada binatang buas bagaimana?"

"Min-ie aku sudah berkali-kali kesini dan aku tidak pernah menjumpai hewan buas. Lagian ada aku disini kau tidak usah takut."

Luhan berjalan santai memasuki hutan tersebut, sedangkan Minseok menggenggam erat lengan Luhan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Minseok heran karena Luhan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sekarang tutup matamu" perintah Luhan.

"Ha wae!! Kenapa aku harus menutup mataku?" protes Minseok.

"Ini kejutan Min-ie, jadi kau harus menutup matamu."

"Tapi Lu-"

"Min-ie kau sudah janji kemarin, akan menuruti semua keinginanku" potong Luhan. Minseok kalah telak.

"Aisshh baiklah. Tapi kau harus janji tidak akan meninggalkanku."

"Janji"

Minseok menutup matanya dan Luhan menuntunnya berjalan kebih dalam masuk ke hutan tersebut.

"Nah sekarang buka matamu."

Minseok membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

Setelah pandangannya jelas Minseok membolakan matanya dan menatap kagum hamparan rumput hijau yang dipenuhi bunga warna-warni didepannya.

"Eotte? Kau suka?" tanya Luhan antusias.

"Lu- Luhan i- ini, ini indah sekali, aku suka!!!. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat seindah ini?"

"Emm sebuah kebetulan mungkin?" Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Wahh Lu ada kupu-kupu banyak sekali ayo kita tangkap" Minseok menunjuk gerombolan kupu-kupu yang terbang diatas hamparan bunga.

Melihat Minseok yang begitu antusias berlari kesana-kemari membuat Luhan juga tertarik untuk bergabung.

Setelah lelah berlarian kini mereka berdua istirahat dibawah pohon besar dengan Minseok yang memangku kepala Luhan.

"Luhan aku ingin tinggal disini" kata minseok sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Heiii siapa tadi yang tidak mau kesini tapi sekarang ingin tinggal" goda Luhan.

"Aishh aku serius. Aku ingin punya rumah disini"Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hahaha iya iya. Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah bagaimana kalau rumah pohon? Akan kubuatkan untukmu"

"Jinja? Ohww kau memang kekasih yang baik." Minseok mencubit pipi Luhan.

"Aw appo Min. Tapi ada syaratnya." Luhan bersmirk ria.

Seketika senyuman Minseok hilang.

"Ya! Kau tidak ikhlas melakukannya."

"Aku ikhlas. Tapi syaratku ini harus tetap kau lakukan, ingat janjimu."

"Baiklah baiklah apa syaratnya?" Minseok menyerah.

"Cium aku" kata Luhan dengan wajah menggoda.

Pipi Minsek bersemu mendengar syarat dari Luhan.

"O- ok " Minseok membungkukkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan dan...

CHUP

Minseok mencium Luhan dipipinya.

"Kenapa dipipi aku maunya disini" rengek Luhan sambil menunjuk bibirnya.

"Kenapa? Biasanya juga dipipi"

"Pokoknya aku mau dibibir, kau sudah janji aka-"

"Baiklah baiklah kau tidak usah mengingatkanku dengan janji itu."

Akhirnya Minseok membungkukkan lagi tubuhnya mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium tepat dibibir Luhan.

Ini adalah hari terbaik yang pernah Minseok rasakan. Dimana dia menghabiskan paginya bersama ayahnya dan menghabiskan sisa hari ini dengan kekasihnya ditempat yang luar biasa indah.

Bukankah Minseok seorang yang beruntung? Ya semoga keberuntungan tetap berpihak kepada Minseok.

TBC

hai hai aku back aku up cepet kan hehe.

balesan riview, ah ini aku gabung dri chapter satu ampe sekarang hehe.

 _XH0799: udah lanjut ini, hehe fighting_

 _Cici fu : hehe iya udah lanjut_

 _asda45613 : udah lanjut riview lagi dooong_

 _Nunaa Baozie : ahahaha iya cie cieee cuit cuit ini udah fast up kan_

 _Alfa Minnie99 : ini udah dilanjuut_ _tiwie : kalau aku gak sabar menunggu riviewmu haha_

 _Emuy551 : udah lanjut kok_

 _Laras Sekar Kinanthi : emang, kamu udah baca kan di fb dulu. udah next kok_

 _Umin sayang Lulu : udah lanjut makasih mau nunggu_

 _Xilunara : iya ini ff yang aku publish di wattpad. ini udah dilanjut_

 _Octo93 : sama kangen banget malah, iya Luhan kan sukanya emang maksa2 gitu hihihi_

 _snowhitexo : cie cieee pajak jadian xiuhan kaka ya yang bayarin haha. itu ff per chapternya emang pendek kaka udah kebiasaan nulis di wp begitu. makasih udah riview looo kaka tercintaa chu chu chu, yeah fighting juga buat kaka_

 _nimuixkim90 : manisan kamu atuh hehehe ini udah next._

makasih banget yg udah riview jangan lupa riview lagi bbuing bbuing

buat yg udah follow/fav juga makaseeehhh


	5. chapter 5

I Wish A Miracle

Cast :

Luhan

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Pairing :

Xiuhan Xiuhun

Rate :

T

YAOI, Romance, Sad

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 5

Seorang namja tinggi berjalan keluar dari lift dengan langkah malas menuju ruangan ayahnya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu namja itu langsung masuk dan mendudukan dirinya disofa.

Ayahnya yang melihat kelakuan anaknya hanya bisa menggeleng- gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ada apa appa memanggilku kemari?" tanya namja tinggi itu malas.

Ayahnya menghela nafas panjang. Anaknya memang tidak suka jika disuruh ke perusahaan.

"kau taukan jika ibumu-"

"Appa!! jika appa hanya ingin mengatakan tentang kencan buta itu lebih baik aku pergi dari sini." potong namja itu berdiri dari sofa.

"Tunggu"

"Apalagi aku sibuk appa"

"Sibuk? Menghambur-hamburkan uang kau bilang sibuk."

Namja itu berjalan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Aku anak muda appa jadi harus bersenang-senang. Lagipula appa tidak akan bangkrut appa adalah orang terkaya sekorea."

Ayah namja itu menghela nafas panjang -lagi.

"Ayolah nak, kali ini saja. Kalau kau tidak menghadiri kencan buta itu appa akan kena omelan panjang lebar dari eommamu." ayah namja itu menbujuk lagi.

"Aku tidak peduli." jawab namja itu, lalu melangkah menuju jendela kaca besar di samping meja ayahnya yang menampilkan pemandangan diluar kantor.

Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari keduanya, mereka bergulat dengan pikiran masing-masing lebih tepatnya hanya ayah namja itu yang berpikir bagaimana membujuk anaknya, sedangkan si namja tinggi hanya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan datar.

Keheningan itu terhenti saat suara namja itu terdengar.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya, tapi bukan dengan orang pilihan appa, aku ingin dengan dia."

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya ayah namja itu, dia menghampiri anaknya dan mengikuti arah pandang anaknya.

"Dia appa namja manis itu" namja itu menunjuk seorang namja yang sedang mengobrol dengan ayahnya di bawah.

"Oh anak tuan Kim?"

"Appa mengenalnya?" tanya namja itu antusias.

"Tidak, tapi kalau tidak salah namanya Kim Minseok"

"Kim Minseok. Dapatkan dia untukku appa"

"Tidak bisa aku dengar dia sudah punya namjachingu."

"Namjachingu?"

"Ya appa dengar begitu, seorang pemilik kadai kopi kecil dipinggiran Seoul" jawab ayahnya.

"Hanya seekor tikus kecil appa, appa bisa menyingkirkannya"

"Tapi..."

"Appa ingin aku terjun kedunia bisnis kan? aku akan melakukannya asal appa mendapatkan Minseok untukku."

Ayah namja itu memikirkan perkataan anaknya. Sebenarnya itu adalah penawaran yang menguntungkan bagi ayah namja itu. Melihat bagaimana ayah namja itu selalu gagal membujuk anaknya untuk terjun kedunia bisnis.

Dan sekarang anaknya itu yang yang mengusulkan dirinya. Bukankah ini kabar bagus.

"Baiklah, tapi tepati janjimu itu Oh Sehun."

"Tentu aku akan menepatinya." jawab namja itu yang ternyata bernama Oh Sehun.

"Appa aku pergi" Sehun berjalan keluar ruangan ayahnya.

"Ya! Mau kemana lagi kau?" tanya tuan Oh.

"Bersenang-senang untuk yang terakhir kalinya." jawab Sehun.

...

"Nah appa sudah sampai." kata Minseok saat mereka sudah sampai di depan perusahaan, perusahaan milik orang terkaya sekorea -itu kata appa Minseok.

"Oh terima kasih seok-ie telah mengantar appa." jawab tuan Kim mengambil tasnya dan membuka pintu mobil.

"Tak apa appa lagian kita searah jadi sekalian." Minseok menurunkan kaca jendela mobilya.

"Kalau begitu appa pergi" tuan Kim mengusak rambut Minseok.

"Appa tunggu!!" Minseok keluar dari mobilnya langsung memeluk appanya.

"Appa aku masih ingin bermain bersama appa, bisakah appa sesekali pulang cepat?"

"Eiiih bukankah kita susah bermain seharian kemarin, bahkan appa berhasil mengalahkanmu bermain basket. Appa senang bukan main." jawab tuan Kim melepas pelukkan Minseok.

"Sudah pergi sana, nanti kau terlambat lagi." tambah tuan Kim mengelus rambut Minseok.

Minseok memeluk ayahnya lagi dan berbalik masuk ke mobilnya.

Mereka (Minseok dan tuan Kim) tidak tau kalau kegiatan mereka dari tadi diperhatikan oleh sepasang mata tajam.

...

"Presdir tuan Kim sudah datang." kata sekertaris Park.

"Suruh dia masuk."

"Baik presdir."

"Oh apa kabar tuan Kim, sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu." sapa tuan Oh ketika tuan Kim memasuki ruangannya.

"Kabar baik tuan Oh. Mungkin sekitar dua tahunan."

"Sepertinya kau menghitung dengan baik tuan Kim. Silahkan duduk." tuan Oh mempersilahkan tuan Kim duduk dan dia juga mendudukkan dirinya disofa dihadapan tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim mengeluarkan berkas-berkas dari tasnya tuan Oh yang melihat itu tersenyum.

"Eiiih tuan Kim kenapa terburu-buru dengan kertas-kertas itu? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, banyak yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan mu."

"Bukan begitu tuan Oh, kau taukan perusahaanku belum 100% seperti dulu. Jadi masih banyak kertas-kertas menumpuk yang menunggu untuk dikerjakan."

"Oh ayolah tuan Kim, aku tinggal menandatangani kertasmu itu dan perusahaanmu akan seperti yang dulu atan bahkan lebih. Santailah jangan terlalu bekerja keras." tuan Oh tetap memaksa.

Tuan Oh meraih gagang telfon dan memencet tombolnya. "Sekertaris Park bisa bawakan kami teh?"

"Baik presdir" jawab sekertaris Park.

Tuan Kim menghela nafas. Dia tau tidak bisa membantah ucapan tuan Oh.

"Baiklah, mungkin beberapa menit saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar putramu tuan Kim?"

"Ya dia tumbuh dengan baik, dia tampan dan juga manis, dia juga pintar aku bangga padanya. Lalu bagaimana dengan putra anda tuan Oh?"

Tuan Oh menghela nafas. Sebenarnya tuan Oh sangat iri dengan tuan Kim karena memiliki anak yang penurut dan pintar, seandainya Sehun juga seperti itu.

"Ya, kau taukan tuan Kim, Sehun adalah anakku satu-satunya, aku selalu memberikan apapun yang dia inginkan. Mungkin aku terlalu memanjakannya hingga kelakuannya seperti anak liar yang tidak punya orangtua." tuan Oh menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kerjaannya hanya menghamburkan uang, selalu bolos kuliah dan kebut-kebutan dijalan. Aku sangat pusing dibuatnya." lanjut tuan Oh.

"Mungkin kau harus-"

Perkataan tuan Kim terhenti oleh ketukan pintu

Tok tok tok

"Masuk." kata tuan Oh

"Ini tehnya presdir" sekertaris Park meletakkan tehnya dimeja, membungkuk dan keluar dari ruangan presdirnya.

"Mungkin kau harus sedikit keras dengannya." tuan Kim mengulangi lagi perkataannya.

"Sudah ku kerasi tapi Sehun malah makin parah. Tapi tadi dia berkata akan berubah dan itu karena putramu." jawab tuan Oh.

"Minseok bagaimana bisa?" tanya tuan Kim terkejut.

"Sehun melihat Minseok saat Minseok mengantarmu tadi. Dia bilang ingin berubah jika Minseok mau menikah dengannya. Jadi maukah kau membantuku? Bujuklah Minseok agar mau menikah dengan Sehun." kata tuan Oh.

"Maaf tuan Oh, tapi Minseok sudah punya kekasih dan dia sangat bahagia sekali, jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu."

"Kau tidak bisa membantuku, baiklah aku juga tidak bisa membantumu menandatangani kertas itu." tunjuk tuan Oh ke kertas yang tadi dikeluarkan tuan Kim.

"Tapi tuan Oh kau tidak perlu mencampurkan masalah pribadi dengan masalah kantor." tuan Kim geram.

"Itu kesepakatannya tuan Kim, kau terima tawaranku atau kau tidak pernah mendapat tanda tanganku." tuan Oh tersenyum licik ke tuan Kim.

Hening sejenak sampai tuan Kim mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Baiklah..." tuan Kim menjeda kalimatnya. Tuan Oh tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku akan mencari orang lain untuk bekerja sama." lanjut tuan Kim.

Senyum tuan Oh menghilang, dia menggebrak meja dan berdiri.

"APA!!!, kau akan menyesal tuan Kim karena telah menolak tawaranku." marah tuan Oh.

"Aku akan lebih menyesal jka aku memaksa Minseok menikah dan kehilangan senyum diwajahnya." kata tuan Kim sambil memasukkan berkasnya kembali ke tasnya dan berdiri.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi tuan Oh." tuan Kim mrmbungkukkan badannya dan keluar ruangan tuan Oh.

"Arrrrrgggggghhhh sial, ternyata kau ingin bermain-main dengan ku tuan Kim, baik akan ku tunjukkan kau permainan yang sesungguhnya."

Tuan Oh berjalan ke meja kerjanya mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit nomor.

"Yeoboseo, ya ini aku Oh Seungho."

"Aku ingin minta bantuanmu tuan Wu."

"ya bantuan seperti dulu."

"Baik terima kasih. Kau memang bisa diandalkan."

Tuan Oh memutuskan sambungan telfonnya.

"Kau tunggu saja Kim Minhyuk."

TBC

yo! yo! yo! Im back yeah hahahaha

semoga suka dengan chapter ini ya.

* _balesan riview_ _._ _*HamsterXiumin : Kak aku ngakak baca riview kaka hahahaha makasih udah riview perchapter nya._ _._ _*nimuixkim90 : Bener banget momen xiuhan itu bikin meleleh, lemes, gemes uhhh. makasih udah riview._ _._


	6. chapter 6

I Wish A Miracle

Cast :

Luhan

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Pairing :

Xiuhan Xiuhun

Rate :

T

YAOI, Romance, Sad

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 6

"Oh appa belum berangkat kerja?" tanya Minseok yang baru turun dari kamarnya.

"Hem appa menyempatkan waktu untuk sarapan dengamu, karena saat appa pulang appa hanya akan mendapatimu yang sudah tertidur." jawab tuan Kim.

Minseok mengganggukkan kepalanya, menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukinya.

Pagi itu dimeja makan dirumah keluarga Kim terdengar suara tawa lagi. Ayah dan anak itu tertawa bersama. Tawa indah ayah dan anak itu terhenti oleh dering telfon tuan Kim.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Presdir gawat, semua relasi bisnis kita membatalkan kontrak kerja. Dan perusahaan akan mengalami kerugian yang besar." jawab sekertaris tuan Kim di sebrang telfon.

"Apa!! kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tuan Kim bangkit dari duduknya dan menjauh dari meja, agar tidak mengganggu Minseok yang sedang sarapan.

"Saya juga tidak tau presdir"

"Baiklah aku akan segera ke kantor untuk mengurusnya kau persiapkan semuanya sekertaris Han" tuan Kim menutup telfonnya dan kembali ke meja makan.

"Seok-ie appa pergi ke kantor dulu. Kau makanlah yang banyak, jangan sampai sakit." kata tuan Kim mengambil tasnya di kursi sampingnya.

"Oh. Appa bahkan belum menghabiskan makanan appa" Minseok menunjuk piring tuan Kim yang masih penuh.

"Nanti appa akan sarapan di kantor, ada sedikit masalah jadi appa harus segera berangkat." tuan Kim mengelus pucuk kepala Minseok.

"Appa pergi"

"Hati-hati dijalan appa."

...

Setelah selesai sarapan Minseok kembali naik ke kamarnya. Hari ini tidak ada jadwal kuliah jadi dia ingin mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

Baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur ponsel Minseok berbunyi, Minseok bangkit dari rebahannya dan mengambil ponselnya di nakas samping tempat tidurnya.

Minseok melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya dan ternyata Luhan yang menelpon.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Oh hallo Min-ie kau sibuk?"

"Tidak, aku tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini."

"Bagus bisakah kau kekedai? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Bogoshipo"

"Heyy tuan Lu kita hanya 24 jam tidak bertemu dan kau sudah rindu denganku? Ck ck ck" Minseok berdecak.

"Salahkan saja wajahmu yang manis-manis imut itu"

"Lu aku namja!! Jangan pernah sebut aku manis." kesal Minseok dengan pipi yang agak memerah.

"Memang seperti itu kenyataannya." Luhan tertawa.

"Aisssh menyebalkan. Aku tidak mau datang." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya imut, jika Luhan ada didepannya sudah pasti pipinya akan memerah karena cubitan Luhan.

"E- eh jangang kau harus datang Min-ie, pokoknya harus!!" Luhan memelas.

"Tidak mau, sebelum kau tarik kembali kata-katamu itu."

Terdengar helaan nafas disebrang telfon.

"Baiklah Minseok-ku yang manis- ah tidak Minseok-ku yang imut tampan dan kereeen aku tarik kata-kataku tadi OK. Jadi jangan marah, dan kau akan tetap kesini kan?"

Minseok menahan tawanya mendengar nada suara Luhan, yang menurutnua tidak cocok digunakan Luhan.

"Haha ya ya aku sudah tidak marah dan aku akan kesana. Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanya Minseok.

"Sudah datang saja palli! Saranghae!!"

"Sara-" tut tut tut

"Aishh YA!! awas saja kakau aku sudah sampai sana, akan kutendang bokong mu Lu." marah Minseok karna Luhan mematikan panggilannya tiba-tiba.

...

Drrt.. Drrt... Drrt..

Sudah sekitar 3 menit ponsel Minseok terus berbunyi, tapi yang punya ponsel alias Minseok mengabaikannya. Mengapa seperti itu karena Minseok yakin kalau yang menelfon itu Luhan.

Dari lima menit lalu saat Minseok baru saja keluar pagar rumahnya, tiap menitnya Luhan selalu menelfonnya dan menyuruhnya untuk cepat sampai kekedai.

Mobil Minseok berhenti di lampu merah. Minseok mengambil ponselnya, rencananya dia mau memarahi Luhan tapi dahi Minseok berkerut karena layar ponselnya tidak menampakkan nama Luhan tapi nomor tak dikenal.

Minseok menjawab panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeosboseyo, ini dengan Kim Minseok?"

"Iya benar. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Em saya setertaris Han sekertaris presdir Kim. Presdir sekarang di rumah sakit tepatnya di UGD beliau mengalami kecelakaan."

"A a apa ke -kecelakaan" mata Minseok mulai berkaca-kaca.

Setelah lampu lalulintas berganti warna hijau, Minsrok langsung bergegas menekan pedal gas dan mengemudi secepat mungkin ke rumah sakit yang diberitahukan sekertaris ayahnya tadi.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya Minseok berlari kencang menuju ruang UGD. Sesampainya disana dia melihat sekertaris Han duduk dikursi tunggu di depan ruangan.

"Paman appa dimana? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa appa tidak apa-apa? Aku harus melihatnya paman, dimana dia sekarang?" Minseok panik, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"Tenanglah Minseok presdir ada didalam dokter sedang menaganinya." sekertaris Han mengelus punggung Minseok dan mendudukkan Minseok di kursi.

"Tenanglah presdir akan baik-baik saja, presdir orang yang kuat." sekertaris Han terus menenangkan Minseok.

Sementara itu...

"Aisshh kau diman Min-ie? Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat telfonku?" Luhan mondar-mandir dan sesekali mengecek ponselnya. Kyungsoo yang melihat Luhan pun menghampirinya.

"Hyung kenapa masih disini? Katanya mau ke Cina, nanti ketinggalan pesawat lo hyung" kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku menunggu Min-ie, aku ingin melihat wajahnya sebelum pergi." Luhan mencoba menghubungi Minseok lagi dan tetap sama tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin Minseok hyung sibuk"

"Dia sudah janji akan kesini" nada Luhan agak meninggi.

"Aisshh kau dimana Minseok, 30 menit lagi pesawatku akan berangkat" Luhan melihat jamnya dan menghubungi Minseok lagi.

"Hyung perjalanan dari sini ke bandara 15 menit belum macetnya, lebih baik hyung berangkat sekarang."

"Tapi Min-ie-"

"Hyung kau tidak kasihan dengan ibumu yang sakit disana, nanti kalau Minseok hyung kesini akan ku beritahu"

Luhan menghela nafas, Kyungsoo benar ibunya lebih penting.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi sekarang tolong jaga kedai dengan baik ya"

"Pasti hyung"

...

Seorang dengan seragam putih keluar dari ruangan UGD. Minseok yang melihat seorang dokter langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memberondong dokter tersebut dengan banyak pertannyaan.

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan appaku?, apa appa baik-baik saja?, apa appa-"

Dokter itu memotong kalimat Minseok. "Tuan Kim baik-baik saja, luka benturan dikepalanya juga tidak parah. Tapi..."

Dokter itu menjeda kalimatnya. Minseok yang khawatir akan keadaan ayahnya menjadi panik.

"Tapi apa dokter?" kata Minseok sambil menggoyang pelan lengan dokter tersebut.

"Tempurung lutut kaki kanan tuan Kim retak, jadi butuh pemulihan yang lebih lama karena tuan Kim juga tidak muda lagi. Tapi jangan khawatir mungkin sekitar seminggu tempurung lutut tuan Kim sudah sembuh."

Minseok dan sekertaris Han menghela nafas legamendengar penuturan dokter tersebut.

"Boleh aku melihat appa?" tanya Minseok.

"Oh tentu saja, tapi setelah tuan Kim dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" kata dokter itu dan menundukkan kepalanya, Minseok dan sekertaris Han balas membungkuk. Lalu mengikuti bangsal yang berisi tuan Kim.

...

Luhan POV

"Aish kenapa masih tidak mengangkat tefonku, dimanakau sebenarnya Min-ie"

Aku mondar-mandir di bandara dengan ponsel yang senantiansa di telingaku.

Disaat aku akan menghubungi Minseok lagi, terdengar pengumuman bahwa pesawatku akan berangkat sebentar lagi. Aku bergegas memasuki pesawat setelah memeriksa kan tiketku, mencari tempat duduk ku dan menaruh tasku.

Saat aku masih asik menghubungi Minseok -yang sampai sekarang tidak dijawab, seorang pramugari mengingatkan penumpang untuk mematikan ponsel. Sebelum aku mrmatikan ponsel, aku mengirim satu pesan untuk Minseok.

'Aku pasti akan merindukanmu Min-ie'

...

Minseok POV

Setelah para perawat selesai merapikan ruang perawatan appa, aku langsung masuk kedalam. Aku menarik kursi dekat sofa panjang, menaruhnya di pinggir ranjang appa dan duduk diatasnya.

Aku memandang appa yang masih menutup matanya. Kata dokter appa akan sadar setelah reaksi obat biusnya hilang. Aku menggenggam tangan appa yang tidak terpasang infus dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Appa cepatlah bangun. Meskipun dokter mengatakan appa baik-baik saja, aku masih khawatir. Aku belum tenang kalau belum mendengar suaramu appa. Jika appa bangun aku akan mengenalkan Luhan padamu appa, bukankah appa ingun bertemu dengan Luhan?"

Luhan. Tunggu sebentar, ooh astaga!! Aku lupa mengabari Luhan. Apa dia masih menungguku. Aku harus menghubunginya.

"Dimana ponselku?" aku merogoh semua sakuku tapi tidak ada.

"Apa tertinggal di mobil?"

Aku melangkah kepintu saat aku akan membukanya, seseoran lebih dulu telah membukanya.

"Astaga Minseok!! kau membuatku terkejut" ah ternyata paman Han.

"Oh paman maafkan aku"

"Ya tidak apa-apa. Em Minseok maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu menjaga presdir, karena aku harus kembali ke kantor dan mengurusi beberapa masalah."

"Aku bisa menjaga appaku sendiri. Tolong ya paman, aku serahkan masalah kantor ke paman selama appa sakit. Maaf aku tisak bisa membantu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku akan berusaha sekeras mungki. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, oh ya biaya rumah sakit sudah aku urus, sampaikan salamku untuk presdir. Anyeong"

"Hati-hati paman"

Saat aku akan melangkah keluar, aku mendengar suara rintihan, jadi aku berbalik dan menghampiri appa yang sudah membuka mata.

"Appa sudah sadar. Syukurlah."

"Akh, Seok-ie apa yang-"

"Appa jangan banyak bergerak dulu aku akan panggilkan dokter"

Aku menekan tombol disamping ranjang appa, beberapa saat kemudian dokter tiba dan memeriksa keadaan appa, aku menyingkir untk memberikan ruang untuk dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan appa dokter?"

"Seperti kataku tadi, tuan Kim baik-baik saja dan hanya perlu pemulihan untuk tempurung lututnya yang retak. Kalau begitu saya permisi, istirahat yang cukup tuan Kim semoga cepat sembuh. Anyeong"

Setelah dokter pergi aku menghampiri appa.

"Appa kenapa bisa sampai kejadian seperti ini?"

"Appa tidak tahu Seok-ie, saat appa akan melewati tikungan remnya tiba-tiba saja blong dan appa menabrak pohon dipinggir jalan."

"Remnya blong? Apa ada orang yang ingin melukai appa? Appa ini tidak boleh dibiarkan, kita harus lapor ke polisi appa"

"Tidak Seok-ie appa adalah seorang pebisnis pasti banyak yang mengincar appa. Lagipula appa baik-baik sajakan" appa tersenyum padaku. Appa terlalu baik.

"Tapi appa-" appa menyela ucapanku.

"Tidak apa-apa appa baik-baik saja" appa mengelus tanganku dan menatapku lembut. Aku selalu kalah dengan tatapan itu. Jadi aku mengiyakan saja.

Hening, hingga aku teringat sesuatu. LUHAN. Oh astaga aku melupakannya.

"Ah appa aku mau mengambil ponselku dulu di mobil, aku lupa untuk menghubungi Luhan, sekalian juga membeli makanan untuk makan siang. Apa appa ingin ku belikan sesuatu?" tanyaku dan aku melihat appa menggeleng.

"Tidak usah appa tidak lapar."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Aku melangkah menjahui ranjang appa menuju pintu dan membukanya, keluar dari sana dan menutupnya kembali.

'Semoga Luhan tidak marah dengan ku'

...

Autor POV

Setelah Minseok keluar ruangan tuan Kim merebahkan tubuhnya lagi. Lututnya terasa nyeri. Saat tuan Kim menaikkan selimutnya terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

Tuan Kim mengira itu Minseok, jadi tuan Kim tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya yaitu menaikkan selimut. Dia berkata tanpa melihat orang yang membuka pintu tersebut.

"Seok-ie kau cepat sekali, apa kau-" perkataan tuan Kim terhenti ketika tuan Kim mendongak dan menatap siapa yang telah berdiri membelakangi pintu.

"Tuan Oh!!?"

TBC


	7. chapter 7

I Wish A Miracle

Cast :

Luhan

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Pairing :

Xiuhan Xiuhun

Rate :

T

YAOI, Romance, Sad

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 7

Minseok berlari sampai keparkiran dan menuju dimana tadi dia memarkirkan mobilnya. Setelah sampai pada mobilnya, Minseok mencari ponselnya dan menemukannya dibawah kursi.

Saat Minseok menyalakan ponselnya langsung tertera banyak panggilan tak terjawab juga beberapa pesan dan itu semua dari Luhan.

"Aish apa dia bermaksud untuk menerorku? Lebih baik ku telfon balik."

Minseok mendial nomor Luhan dan menunggu beberapa saat, tapi yang terdengar hanya suara operator yang menyatakan kalau ponsel Luhan tidak aktif.

"Oh apa dia marah padaku? Sampai mematikan ponselnya segala." Minseok menyudahi panggilannya dan mengecek beberapa pesan dari Luhan.

'Min-ie kenapa kau tidak datang?'

'Apa kau marah padaku karena mengganggu waktu istirahatmu?'

'Min-ie cepatlah datang aku sudah tidak ada waktu lagi'

'Kau benar-benar tidak datang Min-ie?'

Minseok menghela nafas. Luhan yang berlebihan. Minseok membaca pesan terakhir Luhan.

'Min-ie aku akan pergi ke Cina untuk menjenguk mamaku yang sakit, aku berharap bisa melihatmu sebelum pergi tapi kau tidak datang, apa kau marah padaku? Mianhae. Hubungi aku jika kau tidak marah lagi dengan ku. Saranghae Min-ie'

Minseok jadi merasa bersalah pada Luhan tapi mau bagaimana lagi keadaan Minseok sendiri juga sangat genting.

"Luhan pasti masih dipesawat, nanti saja aku hubungi lagi" Minseok pergi dari parkiran, mampir ke kantin rumah sakit dan kembali ke ruangan ayahnya.

Seminggu kemudian.

Hari ini tuan Kim sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Minseok membantu ayahnya mengemasi barang.

"Seok-ie"

"Ya appa" Minseok menoleh.

"Mana kekasihmu? Mengapa tidak ikut mengantar appa pulang?" tanya tuan Kim.

"Ah appa ingin sekali ya bertemu Luhan? Dia baru pulang besok appa, mamanya menahannya lebih lama karena rindu dengan Luhan" jawab Minseok ceria.

"Oh kalau begitu undang dia makan malam besok, aku ingin tau orang seperti apa dia itu."

Minseok merasakan nada tidak suka di kalimat ayahnya, tapi Minseok menepis itu semua.

"Makan malam, baiklah akan kukatakan pada Luhan besok"

Minseok selesai mengemas pakaian ayahnya dan pergi dari kamar itu bersama ayahnya.

Didepan sudah ada sekertaris Han yang membukakan pintu untuk tuan Kim.

"Selamat presdir atas kesembuhannya saya turut bahagia."

"Terima kasi sekertaris Han"

Minseok dan tuan Kim masuk kedalam mobil dan mobil itu bergerak menuju kediaman keluarga Kim.

...

"Min-ieeee!!"

BRUK

"Ugh... Lu kau... Aku ti- tidak bisa bernafas" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hehe mian"

Saat ini Minseok sedang menjemput Luhan dibandara saat dia mengecek ponselnya Luhan datang dan memeluknya sangat erat.

"Oh Min-ie aku sangat merindukanmu"Luhan memeluk Minseok lagi tapi tidak seerat sebelumnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Lu" Minseok membalas pelukan Luhan.

"Ya! Ya! Luhan turunkan aku!!" teriak Minseok.

Bagaimana tidak teriak Luhan tanpa permisi menggendong bridal Minseok dan memutar tubuhnya.

...

"Min-ie kau marah denganku? Maaf aku memang keterlaluan, mianhae"

Sekarang mereka berada di kedai kopi Luhan. Setelah kejadian memalukan -menurut Minseok dibandara, Minseok langsung menyeret Luhan keluar bandara.

"Min-ie~, Min~, Minseok. Huft, aku hanya menyalurkan rasa rinduku padamu Min, apa itu salah?" tanya Luhan.

"Tapi bukan seperti itu juga, apa kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang? Hah?"

"Mianhae" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat Luhan yang seakan tidak punya semangat hidup, Minseok merasa sedikit kasihan.

"Sudahlah berhenti minta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Jinja!!!?" mata Luhan berbinar dan Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya Lu, appa mengundangmu makan malam hari ini apa kau bisa?" tanya Minseok.

"Makan malam? Tentu aku bisa" jawab Luhan semangat.

"Apa kau tidak lelah kau baru saja tiba"

"Tidak tidak aku tidak lelah kok, hanya dengan melihatmu saja energiku sudah full, hehe"

Minseok merotasikan matanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memberitahu appa."

Malam harinya...

"Apa benar kau yang bernama Luhan?" tanya tuan Kim.

"Ye, Luhan imnida" Luhan membungkukkan badannya.

"Duduklah" perintah tuan Kim.

Minseok yang mendengar nada dingin dari suara ayahnya mengelus tangan Luhan yang sejak tadi digenggamnya. Mereka berdua duduk di depan tuan Kim.

"Lebih baik kita makan dulu, setelah itu aku punya beberapa pertannyaan untukmu Luhan."

"Baik." jawab Luhan.

Mereka makan dengan hening. Minseok ingin mengubah suasana yang mulai tegang, tapi saat melihat ayahnya yang sesekali melihat dengan tajam ke Luhan, Minseok mengurungkan niatnya.

...

Makan malam sudah selesai lima belas menit yang lalu dan sekarang mereka berkumpul diruang keluarga. Dengan tuan Kim yang duduk di sofa single dan Minseok serta Luhan duduk dihadapan tuan Kim.

"Ekhm, Luhan seperti yang kubilang tadi aku ada beberapa pertannyaan untukmu." kata tuan Kim

"Apa kau masih sekolah? Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?" lanjut tuan Kim.

Luhan terdiam sejenak dan menjawab pertanyaan dari tuan Kim.

"Aku tidak melanjutkan sekolah ku kejenjang perkuliahan karna aku ingin fokus mengurus kedai kopi kakekku." Luhan menghela nafas menenangkan dirinya yang gugup. Minseok yang ada disebelahnya mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Luhan.

"Pekerjaan orang tuaku, Baba bekerja sebagai pengajar sekolah dasar di Cina, sedangkan Mama hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa." lanjut Luhan.

"Ayah seorang guru sekolah dasar, ibu pengangguran dan kau hanya berpendidikan SMA dan mengurus kedai kecil kakekmu. Kau itu termasuk kalangan bawah, masih punya muka menjadi kekasih anakku?" kata tuan Kim.

"Appa!!"

"Diam Minseok aku tidak bicara denganmu!" tegas tuan Kim.

Minseok ingin menyela lagi tapi tatapan tajam ayahnya dan mengingat tadi tuan Kim memanggilnya 'Minseok' bukan 'Seok-ie' seperti biasanya, itu berarti ayahnya sedang serius dan tidak dapat dibantah, jadi Minseok hanya diam.

"Oh apa kau sengaja menjadikan Minseok kekasihmu karena mengincar hartanya untuk menunjang kehidupanmu?" tanya tuan Kim dengan nada mengejek.

Luhan semakin menundukkan kepalanya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat tidak menyangka kalau tuan Kim bisa berbicara seperti itu. Minseok yang masih menggenggam tangan Luhan dapat merasakan kuatnya kepalan tangan Luhan. Dia terus menguaap-usap tangan Luhan.

Ada apa dengan ayahnya setahunya ayahnya bukan orang seperti itu. Membeda-bedakan tingkat sosial seseorang.

Luhan yang merasakan elusan lembut dari Minseok perlahan mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap tuan Kim.

"Aku mencintai Minseok bukan karena hartanya, tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya dari hatiku" kata Luhan, menentang mata tajam tuan Kim.

"Cih, orang rendahan sepertimu sudah pasti mengincar harta apa lagi. Oh apa orangtuamu yang menyuruhmu mengencani anak orang kaya dan menguras hartanya, orangtua macam apa yang mengajari anaknya seperti itu"

"Cukup tuan!!" Luhan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Anda boleh menghinaku tapi anda tidak berhak menghina orang tuaku. Meskipun kami dari kalangan rendahan seperti yang anda bilang, tapi kami memiliki tata krama dan sopan santun lebih tinggi dari anda." lanjut Luhan.

Luhan menghadap Minseok. "Maaf Minseok aku harus pergi. Terima kasih atas makanannya." Luhan menghadap tian Kim lagi dan membungkukkan badannya.

Saat Luhan akan pergi lengannya ditahan oleh Minseok.

"Tunggu Luhan, jangan pergi"

"Maaf Minseok aku tidak mau orangtuaku dihina dan direndahkan lagi. Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini." Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Minseok dan pergi meninggalkan rumah keluaega Kim.

Minseok berlari mengejar Luhan tapi ditahan oleh pengawal tuan Kim.

"Lepas!! Lepaskan aku!!" Minseok meronta pada dua pengawal yang memeganginya. Tuan Kim menghampiri Minseok.

"Appa aku mohon lepaskan aku, aku ingin mengatakan-"

"Mengatakan apa? Kalau kau ingin bersamanya dan meninggalkan appamu sendiri begitu" tuan Kim memotong kalimat Minseok.

"Bukan begitu appa"

"Sudahlah Minseok lupakan dia, dia tidak pantas untukmu. Lagipula appa sudah memiliki calon yang lebih baik dari kekasihmu itu. Jadi tinggalkan dia." tuan Kim berkata cepat.

"Apa!! Appa tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku, aku mencintai Luhan appa"

"Ini sudah final Minseok, dan ini juga demi kebaikkanmu. Kurung dia di kamarnya" perintah tuan Kim saat melihat Minseok mau membantah lagi.

"Baik tuan"

"Appa tunggu!! Appa!! Kau tega appa! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini pada anakmu sendiri! Appa!"

Tuan Kim yang mendengar teriakkan Minseok hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

'Maafkan appa Seok-ie, ini demi kebaikkanmu. Appa tidak mau kau terluka'

TBC


	8. chapter 8

I Wish A Miracle

Cast :

Luhan

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Pairing :

Xiuhan Xiuhun

Rate :

T

YAOI, Romance, Sad

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 8

Flashback

"Tuan Oh!!" kaget tuan Kim

Tuan Oh menampilkan senyumannya, lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" tanya tuan Kim yang masih dalam keterkejutannya.

Setahunya hanya Minseok dan sekertaris Han yang tahu tentang keadaannya. Tuan Kim selalu merahasiakan keadaannya -meskipun hanya sakit ringan- pada siapapun termasuk pegawainya dan rekan bisnisnya kecuali sekertaris Han dan Minseok, jadi dia bingung kenapa tuan Oh ada disini.

Tuan Oh berjalan mendekati ranjang tuan Kim. "Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaan temanku pasca kecelakaan"

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku kecelakaan?"

"Bukankah kau cerdas tuan Kim kau pasti tau bagaimana aku bisa tahu" tuan Oh menyeringai.

Tuan Kim terdiam, apa maksud dari omongan tuan Oh. Setelah memikirkan beberapa saat dan mengerti apa yang dimaksud tuan Oh mata tuan Kim menbulat sempurna.

"KAU!! A- apa kau... Kau yang membuatku seperti ini!!?" tuan Kim menunjuk tuan Oh.

Tuan Oh tertawa dan bertepuk tangan.

"Hahaha kau memang pintar tuan Kim"

"Apa maumu tuan Oh?" tuan Kim menatap tajam tuan Oh.

"Mauku tetap sama seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu"

"Heh apa dengan mencelakaiku seperti ini aku langsung menyetujui kemauanmu. Jangan pernah berharap tuan Oh."

"Jangan terlalu cepat memutuska tuan Kim, kau akan menyesal nanti"

"Aku tidak akan menyesal" tegas tuan Kim.

"Benarkah, bagaimana kalau kubalik. Anakmu yang kau sayangi itu yang terbaring disini hem"

"Jangan pernah coba-coba kau melukai Minseok atau aku akan-"

"Akan apa? Hah dengan keadaanmu yang lemah seperti ini kau mau apa? Oh ya untuk informasi saja, orang-orangku sedang mengikuti anakmu sekarang" tuan Oh menyeringai.

Tuan Kim terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir tuan Oh.

"Bagaimana kalau ku suruh orang-orangku untuk menculiknya dan mukulinya, oh atau aku menyuruh mereka menabraknya dengan mobil. Ah itu rencana yang bagus"

"Tolong jangan sakiti anakku. Kau boleh menyakitiku asal jangan menyakiti anakku" tuan Kim memohon.

'Kena kau Kim haha'

"Oh tuan Kim aku tidak mau menyakitimu aku hanya ingin persetujuanmu, untuk menikahkan putraku dengan putramu."

Tuan Kim terdiam cukup lama.

"Kau hanya puya dua pilihan tuan Kim menikahkan putramu atau mencelakai putramu" kata tuan Oh memecahkan keheningan.

'Maafkan appa Seok-ie, appa tidak mau kau terluka. Kau adalah harta appa satu-satunya'

Flashback off

CLECK

"Minseok-ah, makan ya dari kemarin kau belum makan. Appa khawatir denganmu" tuan Kim memasuki kamar Minseok dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan.

"Aku tidak lapar" kata Minseok dingin.

Tuan Kim meletakkan nampannya di nakas dan mendekati Minseok yang meringkuk dikasur. Tuan Kim mengelus kepala Minseok lembut.

"Ayolah Seok-ie, appa tidak mau kau sakit" Minseok semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya.

Tuan Kim menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah Minseok apa yang kau inginkan."

"Luhan" jawab Minseok dibalik selimutnya.

"Minseok!! Sudah appa katakan kalau namja itu tidak pantas untukmu dia itu orang rendahan-"

"Luhan bukan orang rendahan appa!!" Minseok menyingkap selimutnya dan duduk diranjangnya dan menatap tajam tuan Kim.

"Ternyata benar kau bukan appaku. Kemana perginya appaku yang baik hati? Yang ku lihat sekarang adalah orang kejam yang-"

"Tutup mulutmu Minseok!! appa tidak pernah mengajarkanmu berkata kasar seperti itu"

"Bukankah anda juga berkata kasar kemarin tuan Kim yang terhormat"

PLAK

"Diam Minseok!!" tuan Kim yang terbawa emosi tanpa sadar telah menampar Minseok.

"Appa menamparku" kata Minseok memegang pipinya bekas tamparan tuan Kim dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Tuan Kim yang sadar langsung menghampiri Minseok dan akan memeluknya tapi ditepis oleh Minseok.

"Maafkan appa Minseok appa tidak bermaksud-"

"PERGI!!"

"Minseok appa hanya-"

"Pergi!! Aku membencimu! Sangat-sangat menbencimu!!"

Tuan Kim yang mendengarkan kalimat kebencian Minseok, hatinya terasa teriris. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini dia mendengar kata benci dari Minseok.

Tuan Kim yang melihat Minseok menangis memunggunginya memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar anaknya. Minseok butuh ketenangan.

'Maafkan appa Minseok'

...

"Bagaimana appa, aku sudah menuruti permintaanmu kapan kita kerumah Minseok dan melamarnya?" tanya Sehun.

"Sabar Sehun, kita akan kesana tiga hari lagi"

"Kenapa lama sekali, kenapa tidak malam ini. Aku sudah lelah memantaunya dari jauh appa aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat." kata Sehun sedikit merengek.

Tuan Oh menghela nafas. Anaknya ini kalau sudah membahas Minseok pasti sifat kekanakannya akan keluar.

"Kau harus sabar Sehun, kau juga harus memikirkan strategi"

"Strategi apa? Bukankah appa sudah mengurus semuanya?"

Tuan Oh berdecak.

"Aku yakin Minseok pasti menolak jadi kau harus pikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Minseok mau menerimamu"

"Aku sudah membukakan jalan untukmu dan kau hanya perlu melalui jalan itu sampai ujung dengan caramu untuk mendapatkan emas diujung jalan itu" lanjut tuan Oh.

"Maksud appa apa? Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Sehun kesal karena appanya berbicara berbelit-belit.

Tuan Oh menghela nafas panjang tingkat kebodohan anaknya ini sudah sampai level berapa sih.

"Intinya kau ingin Minseok paksa dia mengerti"

"Aku mengerti appa" Srhun menyeringai.

...

PRANG!!

"Hyung!!" Kyungsoo menghampiri Luhan yang sedang meracik kopi dibar. Sesampainya Kyungsoo disana dia melihat Luhan dengan tatapan kosongnya dan pecahan gelas yang berserakan dilantai.

"Hyung kau kenapa? kau sakit? Jika hyung sakit lebih baik istirahat saja" kata Kyungsoo khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan. Pasalnya ini sudah gelas ketiga yang dipecahkan Luhan.

"Ah aku baik-baik saja Kyungsoo"

"Kau ada masalah? Kau seperti bukan Luhan hyung yang kukenal. Luhan hyung yang kukenal adalah Luhan hyung yang ceria, konyol, dan banyak tingkah absurdnya" kata Kyungsoo panjang lebar.

"Ya! Apa aku seperti itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya seperti itulah kau Luhan hyung. Aku bahkan sampai heran kenapa Minseok hyung bisa suka denganmu"

Luhan yang mendengar nama Minseok disebut, wajahnya berubah sedih dan Kyungsoo dapat melihat itu.

"Hyung kau ada masalah dengan Minseok hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

...

Dan disinilah mereka diruangan Luhan setelah Kyungsoo menarik lebih tepatnya menyeret Luhan dan terkena amukannya karena menyuruh Yixing menutup kedai dan mengusir beberapa pelanggan.

"Jadi ada masalah apa kau dengan Minseok hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo memulai interogasinya.

"Haah sudah kubilang hanya ada pertengkaran kecil saja"

"Hanya pertengkaran kecil? Jika hanya pertengkaran kecil kau akan menelfon Minseok hyung dan merengek seperti anak yang tidak mau ditinggal ibunya dan Minseok hyung akan memaafkanmu setelahnya."

"Ayolah hyung cerita pada kami, mungkin kami bisa membantu" kata Yixing yang dari tadi hanya diam.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang-"

"Bohong!!!" potong Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak- hmmm mmmmh" kalimat Luhan terpotong lagi kali ini bukan Kyungsoo yang memotongnya tapi Yixing yang membekap mulut Luhan.

"Hyung cerita atau aku akan menutup mulutmu terus sampai hyung mau cerita" kata Yixing yang sudah jengah.

Luhan yang mendengar kalimat Yixing melotot pada Yixing, namun yang dipelototi hanya menatap datar.

Akhirnya Luhan menyerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yixing melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Luhan dan kembali duduk.

Luhan menceritakan semuanya pada Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

"Benarkah!? Aku tidak menyangka ayahnya Minseok hyung berkata seperti itu padamu. Jahat sekali dia" kata Kyungsoo setelah Luhan selesai bercerita.

"Apa orang kaya selalu seperti itu? Aku kira cuma ada di drama-drama" Yixing menambahkan.

"Hyung sabar ya, aku yakin pasti ada jalan keluarnya" Kyungsoo mengelus pundak Luhan.

"Terima kasih Kyung"

"Ada!!!!" teriak Yixing tiba-tiba dan berdiri dari duduknya. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang kaget langsung menatap tajam Yixing.

"Ada apa sih hyung kenapa berteriak, membuat kaget saja." Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya.

"Ada!! Ada jalan keluarnya hyung"

"Apa memangnya, biasanya usulanmu itu selalu aneh hyung" ejek Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Aku tidak seperti itu!" balas Yixing tidak terima.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, kita dengarkan saja dulu apa yang akan Yixing sampaikan" lerai Luhan.

"Begini hyung kata ayahnya Minseok hyung kau itu dari kalangan rendahankan, nah kau bisa mengangkat derajatmu dengan kedaimu ini" kata Yixing santai.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Tuh kan hyung sudah kubilang kalau ide Yixing hyung itu aneh." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Aku belum selesai! Hyung tanah kakek hyung kan masih luas jadi hyung bisa merenofasi kedai hyung menjadi cafe mungkin. Aku yakin pelanggan kita akan semakin banyak. Nah setelah sukses dangan cafe ini hyung bisa buka cabamg diberbagai daerah di kota dan viola hyung jadi pengusaha sukses." jelas Yixing panjang lebar.

"Uwahhh Yixing hyung itu ide yang bagus!! Aku tidak menyangka kau punya ide brilian" seru Kyungsoo.

"Kau baru tahu kalau-"

"Tidak bisa" kata Luhan

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak bisa hyung" sahut Yixing.

"Uang dari mana Yixing, uang hasil kedai untuk gaji kalian dan aku kirimkan ke keluargaku di Cina"

"Aku akan membantumu hyung" kata Kyungsoo.

"Ya aku juga akan membantu" timpal Yixing.

"Tidak usah aku tidak mau merepotkan kalian. Mungkin aku memang tidak berjodoh dengan Minseok."

"Hyung kau tidak ingin kehilangan Minseok hyung kan"

"Ya tapi-"

"Aggap saja hyung pinjam sama kami, bagaimana?"

Luhan ingin menolak tapi melihat muka Kyungso dan Yixing yang memelas bak kucing yang ingin dipungut, jadi Luhan mengiyakan tawaran mereka.

"Baiklah" kata Luhan akhirnya.

"Ok sekarang kau harus menemui Minseok hyung dan katakan untuk menunggumu" kata Kyungsoo.

"Lalu katakan juga ke ayahnya Minseok hyung kalau kau pantas untuk bersanding dengan Minseok hyung" tambah Yixing.

...

Dan disinilah Luhan didepan gerbang rumah Minseok. Luhan menghampiri dua orang satpam di posnya.

"Permisi"

"Oh ada apa?" tanya salah seorang satpam tersebut.

"Saya ingin bertemu Minseok, bisa paman bukakan gerbangnya" kata Luhan ramah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya satpam yang satunya.

"Ah Luhan imnida" Luhan membungkukkan badannya.

"Luhan" satpam itu memastikan nama Luhan dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Maaf nak kau tidak diijinkan masuk"

"Kenapa paman? Aku hanya ingin menemui Minseok sebentar"

"Maaf. Ini perintah dari tuan besar"

"Paman ayolah, aku sudah jauh-jauh sampai sini masak paman tega" Luhan merengek.

"Muka melasmu itu tidak mempan untuk kami nak, sekarang kau pergi!!" usir satpam tersebut.

"Paman tapi-"

"Pergi atau aku yang menyeretmu!!"

"Baik, baik aku pergi. Menyebalkan"

Luhan bersungut-sungut pergi dari pos satpam itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa bicara dengan Minseok, bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif. Huft"

"Ah aku tahu!!"

Luhan berjalan agak jauh dari pos satpam, setelah posnya tidak terlihat Luhan manjat pagar tinggi rumah Minseok.

"MINSEOK-AH!!!! MIN-IE!!!"

"MINSEOK-AH!!!!"

Minseok yang mendengar teriakkan namanya mendekat ke jendelanya.

"Luhan" Minseok kaget dengan kehadiran Luhan.

'Kenapa dia ada disini?'batin Minseok.

"LUHAAAN!!!!" Minseok balas berteriak.

Luhan yang mendengar teriakkan Minseok melambaikan tangannya. Dia tidak menyangka ternyata pagar yang dia panjat mengarah kekamar Minseok.

"Minseok-ah bogoshipoyo!!!!"

"Nado!!" balas Minseok.

"Minseok-ah! Kau percaya padaku kan?!" Luhan melihat Minseok mengangguk.

"Minseok-ah! Aku akan buktikan kalau aku bukan kaum rendahan dan pantas berada disisimu!!"

"Ya! Anak muda turun dari sana!!" dua satpam tadi sudah ada dibawah Luhan.

"Paman tunggu sebentar aku belum selesai bicara dengan Minseok, nanti juga aku turun sendiri" Luhan menghadap Minseok lagi.

"Tunggu aku Minseok-ah!! Aku akan jadi pengusaha yang sukses dan aku akan melamarmu. SARANGHAE MIN-IE!!" Luhan membuat tanda hati dengan kedua tangannya dan Minseok juga mengikutinya.

"Nado saranghae Luhan!!"

"Turun!!" tangan Luhan ditarik oleh salah satu satpam yang dibawahnya tadi, satpam itu menggunakan tangga dan menarik lengan Luhan.

"Ah paman jangan ditarik nanti jatuh"

"Turun sekarang!!" satpam itu masih menarik lengan Luhan.

"Sebentar paman aku belum selesai" kata Luhan berpegangan erat pada pagat tersebut.

"TUAN KIM!! Aku akan membuktikan kalu aku juga bisa menjadi seperti anda. Aku akan- AAAAAAAA"

BRUK

"Luhan!!" teriak Minseok dari kamarnya.

"AKH appo!! Ya! Paman sudah kubilang jangan ditarik jatuhkan sekarang" kata Luhan mengelos bokongnya yang sakit.

"Pergi dari sini" usir satpam yang satunya tak menghiraukan ucapan Luhan untuk temannya.

"Iya-iya aku pergi"

Luhan berdiri susah payah dan berjalan seperti nenek-nenek pergi dari rumah Minseok.

Minseok yang melihat Luhan tidak apa-apa menghela nafas lega.

Tanpa semua orang ketahui ternyata tuan Kim dari tadi melihat semua yang dilakukan Luhan. Tuan Kim sempat kagum dengan tindakan Luhan. Dia berfikir mungkin Luhan sudah tidak berani menemui Minseok lagi setelah kejadian kemarin, ternyata perkiraannya salah. Tuan Kim tersenenyum tipis tapi saat mengingat perkataan tuan Oh senyum tipis itupun hilang.

"Pengawal"

"Iya tuan" kata dua pengawal yang dari tadi berada diruangan itu.

"Kalian berdua jaga didepan, jika anak itu datang lagi habisi dia. Aku tidak mau ada kejadian seperti ini lagi"

"Baik tuan" dua pengawal itu pergi dari ruangan tuan Kim.

TBC


	9. chapter 9

I Wish A Miracle

Cast :

Luhan

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Pairing :

Xiuhan Xiuhun

Rate :

T

YAOI, Romance, Sad

Happy Reading

CHAPTER 9

Hari ini Luhan datang lagi kerumah Minseok. Gara-gara jatuh kemarin dia belum selesai menyampaikan pesannya untuk tuan Kim dan yang terpenting dia rindu dengan Minseok.

Dari kejauhan dia bisa melihat banyak orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam berdiri berjejer di depan rumah Minseok.

'Kenapa banyak sekali penjaga, apa karena ulahku kemarin? Bagaimana aku bisa menemui Minseok kalau penjaganya saja banyak sekali' Luhan berjalan mendekat dengan perlahan.

"Hey kau, sedang apa kau disana" tanya salah seorang yang berbadan besar.

"Oh bukanya kau yang kemarin? Mau apa lagi kau kesini? Mau membuat keributan lagi hah"

"Tidak aku hanya ingin bertemu Minseok"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kau tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan tuan muda" kata satpam kemarin yang menariknya jatuh.

"Itu juga karenamu paman aku jadi belum menyelesaikan kalimatku." kata Luhan jengkel.

"Pergi dari sini!" ucap seorang yang menurut Luhan adalah ketua dari orang-orang berpakaian hitam tersebut.

"Tidak sebelum aku bertemu minseok aku tidak akan pergi" Luhan bersedekap.

"Keras kepala!!"

BUGH

"Pergi dari sini atau-"

"Tidak!! Aku tidak akan pergi" kata Luhan lantang.

"Kau cari mati rupanya. Hajar dia!" perintahnya kepada anak buahnya.

BUGH

Satu pukulan di pipi, Luhan tersungkur ditanah.

BUGH

Belum juga bergerak satu tendangan mendarat mulus diperut Luhan. Luhan yang hari ini agak demam dan ditambah dua pukulan tadi dia benar-benar lemas tidak dapat membalas satu pukulan pun.

"Menyerahlah dan pergi dari sini" kata ketua itu lagi.

"Tidak uhuk aku.. tidak akan hah pergi" darah keluar dari sudut mulutnya. Luhan bangkit dengan susah payah.

"Dasar keras kepala!!"

BUGH BUGH BUGH

Tiga pukulan berturut-turut di dapatkan Luhan lagi.

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." sekujur tubuh Luhan sudah dipenuhi lebam terutama dibagian wajahnya.

"Min-ie..." matanya berkunang-kunang dan setelah itu mata Luhan tertutup. Pingsan.

...

KLIK . CKLEK

Minseok mendengar suara kunci dan pintu terbuka ternyata itu adalah ayahnya.

"Minseok bersiaplah malam ini keluarga Oh akan datang untuk makan malam sekaligus membicarakan tentang perjodohan kalian."

"Appa sudah kubilang aku tidak mau di jodohkan. Aku mencintai luhan appa"

"Cintamu pada Luhan hanya membawa nasib buruk untukmu Minseok sadarlah. Appa tahu yang terbaik untuk mu."

"Yang terbaik untukku atau untuk appa!! Aku tahu appa menjodohkanku hanya untuk alat agar perusahaan appa selamat dari kebangkrutan kan? Apa itu yang dinamakan terbaik untukku!!" kata Minseok panjang lebar mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

"Bukan begitu Minseok appa-"

"Kenapa hiks kenapa appa berubah. Kemana appa ku yang dulu hiks" akhirnya air mata yang ditahan Minseok lolos begitu saja mengalir dikedua pipinya.

"Minseok dengarkan penjelasan appa dulu. Appa terpaksa melakukannya karena ini menyangkut nyawamu Minseok. Dan appa tidak mau kelihanganmu."

"Apa maksudmu appa?" tanya Minseok disela isakannya.

Tuan Kim mendekat ke Minseok dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Tuan Oh menekan appa Minseok, dia bekerjasama dengan tuan Wu menghancurkan perusahaan appa baik di Korea maupun yang di Cina. Yang mencelakai appa waktu itu juga tuan Oh." Minseok tidak habis fikir kenapa ada orang yang ingin melukai orang baik seperti ayahnya.

"Dan sekarang tuan Oh mengancam akan mecelakaimu bahkan akan membunuhmu jika appa masih tidak menyetujui permintaannya yaitu menikahkanmu dengan putranya." lanjut tuan Kim menjelaskan semuanya.

Minseok terdiam mendengar cerita ayahnya, dia jadi merasa bersalah pada ayahnya. Pasalnya dia telah berkata kasar dan sempat membenci ayahnya. Minseok yakin kalau beban yang ayahnya pikul lebih berat darinya.

"Appa maafkan Seok-ie, Seok-ie telah membentak appa dan berkata kasar. Maafkan Seok-ie, Seok-ie-"

"Sssttt.. Tidak apa-apa, appa tahu seperti apa perasaanmu seok-ie" tuan Kim memeluk Minseok dan mengelus punggungnya ikut terlarut dalam isakan anaknya.

...

"Engh..." Luhan melenguh kecil, dia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya.

"Dimana aku?" gumamnya.

"Oh Luhan hyung kau sudah sadar" Luhan menoleh dan melihat Yixing diambang pintu.

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Seingatku aku masih berada didepan rumah Minseok" Luhan bangun dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung, sore tadi ada yang menelfonku mengatakan kalau hyung berada dirumah sakit. Dan betapa kagetnya aku saat melihatmu penuh luka lebam disekujur tubuhmu. Kenapa bisa seperti itu hyung" Yixing berjalan mendekat dan duduk di kursi samping ranjang.

"Tidak apa-apa Xing hanya perkelahian kecil saja. Oh ya kau tahu siapa yang menelfonmu itu?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak tahu hyung, saat aku dan Kyungsoo sampai disini tidak ada siapapun dan saat kutanya pada suster yang jaga juga tidak tahu. Kau tahu hyung bahkan biaya rumah sakitmu pun sudah dibayar" kata Yixing semangat.

'Apa orang-orang itu yang membawaku kemari. Ah tapi tidak mungkin' Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa hyung, apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Yixing khawatir.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Sekarang dimana Kyungsoo?" Luhan tersenyum pada Yixing.

"Kyungsoo pulang mengambil baju gantimu hyung dan mungkin sedang memasakkan makanan untukmu juga, kau kan tidak suka makanan rumah sakit."

...

Malam hari dikediaman Kim.

Kamar Minseok.

"Maafkan appa Minseok" kata tuan Kim. Saat ini tuan Kim dan Minsek sedang duduk berhadapan diranjang.

"Appa kalau appa meminta maaf soal Luhan aku sudah memaafkan appa. Lagi pula appa sudah menyuruh orang-orang appa untuk membawa Luhan kerumah sakit kan. Aku yakin Luhan akan baik-baik saja" kata Minseok pelan sebenarnya ia ingin menemani Luhan di rumah sakit tapi dia tidak bisa.

Minseok tahu keadaan Luhan saat tuan Kim mendapatkan telfon dari pengawalnya kalau Luhan sudah pingsan dengan banyak lebam. Minseok panik bukan main dan menyuruh ayahnya untuk membawa Luhan kerumah sakit.

"Bukan karena itu Seok-ie, appa meminta maaf soal perjodohanmu" Minseok terdiam.

"Appa Seok-ie-"

Tok tok tok

Kalimat Minseok terhenti oleh ketukan pintu.

"Maaf tuan, tapi tuan Oh dan keluarganya sudah datang" kata Kang ahjuma.

"Iya baiklah, suruh mereka masuk." Kang ahjuma membungkuk dan pergi dari kamar Minseok.

"Minseok-ah sekali lagi maafkan appa. Appa tidak bisa menghentikan ini." tuan Kim memeluk Minseok dan turun kebawah untuk menemui tuan Oh.

...

"Maaf sudah menunggu lama tuan Oh" sapa tuan Kim begitu sampai diruang keluarga.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan Kim, kita baru saja duduk" kata tuan Oh ramah.

"Apa ini putramu tuan Oh, tampan sekali"

"Anyeonghaseyo paman Oh Sehun imnida" Sehun membungkukkan badannya.

"Ya. Mari duduk" ajak tuan Kim.

"Minhyuk-ssi mana putramu aku ingin segera bertemu dengannya, terakhir melihatnya saat dia masih bayi. Aku yakin dia sangat tampan sekarang" kata istri tuan Oh.

"Hahaha iya sudah lama sekali. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan turun"

"Appa"

"Ah itu dia. Seok-ie kemari nak" Minseok berjalan mendekati ayahnya.

"Ini dia putraku Hera-ssi"

"Anyeonghaseyo paman bibi Kim Minseok imnida" Minseok membungkukkan badannya.

"Omo omo omo!! Putramu sangat manis dan menggemaskan Minhyuk-ssi."

"Sehun-ah kau akan sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkannya." bisiknya ke Sehun.

"Oh ya Minseok-ie ini putraku Oh Sehun" kata Hera -istri tuan Oh. Minseok tersenyum tipis dan duduk disamping ayahnya.

"Oh, Sehun kau harus memanggilnya hyung Minseok-iedua tahu lebih tua darimu" Sehun hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan ibunya dia sudah tahu semua tentang Minseok.

Makan malam itu dipenuhi oleh ocehan para orang tua sedangkan anak-anak hanya menyahut sesekali.

Minseok dari tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya, dia tidak berselera makan. Minseok masih memikirkan keadaan Luhan, meskipun tadi dia bilang Luhan akan baik-baik saja, tapi sebenarnya Minseok sangat khawatir.

Sehun yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Minseok yang gelisah sambil mengaduk-aduk makanannya akat bicara.

"Paman bisakah aku membawa Minseok hyung keluar sebentar. Kelihatannya dia sangat bosan sekali disini" kata Sehun

"Oh, Minseok pasti bosan mendengar ocehan para orang tua hahaha" kata tuan Oh.

"Eh tidak paman aku hanya sedang memikirkan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk" jawab Minseok.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah dengan Sehun keluar sebentar agar pikiranmu tenang dan kalian juga bisa saling mengakrabkan diri" sambubg tuan Oh.

"Oh aku setuju denganmu yeobo" sahut ibu Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan kearah dimana Minseok duduk.

"Kajja Minseok hyung" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya.

Minseok melihat appanya dan appanya mengangguk. Akhirnya Minseok menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dan berjalan keluar rumah.

...

Dan disinilah mereka ditaman dekat rumah Minseok, mereka berdua duduk dikursi yang ada ditaman tersebut. Mereka sudah duduk selama beberapa menit tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar. Karena bosan akhirnya Sehun pun berbicara.

"Sepertinya hyung tidak suka dengan acara parjodohan ini" kata Sehun akhirnya. Minseok masih terdiam.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka perjodohan, aku paling tidak suka hidupku diatu-atur apalagi masalah percintaan" lanjut Sehun dan Minseok mengalihkan tatapannya yang dari tadi lurus kedepan kearah Sehun yang masih menatap kedepan.

"Kau serius?" kata Minseok akhirnya setelah lama terdiam, Sehun menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini, karena kita sama-sama tidak suka" lanjut Minseok semangat.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin membatalkan perjodohan ini hyung? Apa kau punya seorang namjachingu?" tanya Sehun.

"Ya aku mempunyai namjachingu, aku sangat mencintainya dan aku sudah berjanji untuk menunggunya. Bisakah kau bantu aku untuk membatalkan perjodohan kita?"

"Aku turut prihatin dengan kisah cintamu hyung..." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya.

"Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan kita" lanjut Sehun.

"Tunggu... Apa!!"

"Aku menginginkan perjodohan ini hyung, aku jatuh cinta saat pertama kali melihatmu"

"Sehun... Kau... Aku.." suara Minseok tercekat.

"Hyung apa kau tidak kasihan dengan ayahmu?" sahut Sehun cepat.

"Disaat perusahaan ayahmu diambang kehancuran hanya ayahku yang membantu. Apa kau tidak-"

"Mengancam dan menyakiti appaku itu kau sebut membantu hah!!" sahut Minseok emosi.

"Oh ternyata kau sudah tahu ya hyung" Sehun tersenyum, senyum licik.

"Tapi dengan mengancam dan menyakiti bisa membuat ayahmu yang keras kepala itu tunduk dengan ayahku. Hemmm.. Apa aku harus melakukan itu juga terhadapmu Minseok hyung agar kau tunduk kepadaku." Sehun menyeringai.

"Kau tidak bisa mengancamku Oh Sehun" Minseok menatap tajam Sehun.

"Oh ya. Bagaimana kalau aku mengancammu dengan namja chingumu yang sekarang terbaring dirumah sakit"

Mata Minseok melebar "B- bagaimana kau tahu kalau Luhan berada dirumah sakit?"

"Aku tahu segalanya hyung. Aku bisa saja menyuruh orangku menyamar menjadi dokter dan menyuntikkan racun ke Luhan dan Boom Luhan meninggal dan kau milikku"

"Jangan pernah kau menyakiti Luhan!!" Minseok berteriak lantang.

"Itu terserah pilihanmu hyung. Sebaiknya kita segera kembali orang tua kita pasti sudah menunggu lama."

Sehun mendekat ke Minseok dan berbisik ketelinganya.

"Ancamanku itu tidak main-main hyung" lalu berjalan meninggalkan Minseok yang masih shock di bangku taman sendirian.

"Arrrhhhggg!!! Luhan hiks apa yang harus aku lakukan hiks"

TBC


	10. chapter 10 -end

I Wish A Miracle

Cast :

Lu Han

Kim Minseok

Oh Sehun

Pairing :

Xiuhan Xiuhun

Rate:

T

Yaoi, Romance, Sad

Must Playing : Up10tion - I wish a miracle *harus biar nambah feelnya haha

Happy Reading

Chapter 10

"Luhan hyung jangan. Sini biar aku saja"

"Luhan hyung jangan sentuh itu. Biar aku saja"

"Luhan hyung..."

"Luhan hyung..."

"Luhan hyung berani kau mengambil itu aku akan... Ya! Luhan hyung"

Ini masih pagi tapi kedai Luhan sudah berisik akibat teriakan dua pegawai Luhan -Kyungsoo dan Yixing.

"Aish kalian ini berisik sekali! Dan kau Yixing kenapa kau berteriak padaku aku hanya membuang sampah" kata Luhan kesal karena dari tadi dia selalu diteriaki.

"Aku khawatir denganmu hyung. Kau baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit semalam"

"Aish kalian berlebihan aku sudah baik-baik saja"

"Baik dari mananya hyung. Kau tidak lihat hampir separuh wajahmu terbalut perban" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Ya!..."

"Sudahlah hyung kau istirahat saja. Pulihkan tenagamu agar kau bisa menemui Minseok hyung lagi" potong Yixing.

"Ah kau benar aku harus istirahat dan memulihkan tenagaku. Hah aku akan balas dendam dengan orang-orang itu, belum tahu mereka siapa Luhan itu. Kalau begitu aku keruangan ku dulu. Anyeong"

"Ck ck ck. Dasar" decak Kyungsoo

"Mengapa aku punya bos seperti itu" Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kamsahamnida, datang lagi! Baiklah antrian selanjutnya, mau pesan a- Minseok hyung!!" teriak Yixing saat tahu siapa pelanggan diantrian terakhir itu. Yixing keluar dari tempat kasir dan menghampiri Minseok.

"Minseok hyung ini benar kau kan. Aku sangat merindukanmu" kata Yixing sambil memeluk Minseok.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Yixing, sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini." Minseok melepaskan pelukan Yixing.

"Yixing-ah bisa bantu aku untuk- Minseok!" kaget Luhan. Saat dia ingin menghampiri Yixing dia malah menemukan seseorang yang sangat dia rindukan. Minseok.

Grep

"Minseok aku sangat merindukanmu" Luhan memeluk Minseok erat, Minseok membalas pelukan Luhan.

'Aku juga sangat merindukanmu Luhan'

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Apa ayahmu tahu kau disini, apa dia tidak marah?" tanya Luhan beruntun, Minseok melepas pelukannya.

"Appa memperbolehkan aku keluar. Emmm Lu aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"

"Mau bicara apa? a. ah tahan dulu Min-ie, kita bicara ditempat rahasia kita. Kajja!!" Luhan menarik tangan Minseok tapi Minseok menahannya.

"Tapi Luhan a- "

"Sudahlah Min-ie aku punya kejutan disana. Kajja" Luhan menarik Minseok keluar kedai.

Dilain tempat.

Sehun yang sedari tadi berada dimobil menunggu Minseok mulai bosan.

"Aish Minseok hyung lama sekali"

Sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di jok. Saat dia melihat kepintu kedai dia melihat Minseok yang ditarik Luhan pergi keluar kedai.

"Mau kemana mereka? Aish kenapa harus pegangan tangan segala"

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan mengikuti Luhan dan Minseok diam-diam.

"Tara!!!!" teriak Luhan begitu mereka sampai.

"Rumah pohon!" kaget Minseok.

"Iya bukankah kau ingin tinggal disini"

"Ah ya kau benar" kata Minseok pelan.

"Ayo naik, kita bicara didalam saja"

"Tidak Lu kita bicara disini saja, aku hanya sebentar kok"

"Maksudmu hanya sebentar" tanya Luhan bingung.

Minseok tidak menjawab, dia membuka tasnya lalu mengeluarkan kertas berbentuk persagi panjang.

"Ini untukmu" Minseok memberikan kertas tersebut kepada Luhan.

"Undangan. Ini undangan apa? Kau akan membuat pesta" Luhan membolak-balik undangan yang ada ditangannya.

"Aku akan menikah Lu" kata Minseok pelan.

Tangan Luhan yang membolak-balik undangan terhenti dia lalu memandang Minseok.

"Menikah kau jangan bercanda Minseok. Aku bahkan belum mendapatkan..."

"Aku akan menikah Luhan dan itu bukan denganmu. Undangan itu adalah undangan pernikahanku" potong Minseok cepat.

Luhan terperangah dia lalu membuka undangan tersebut tak sabaran, didalamnya tertulis nama Kim Minseok dan Oh Sehun. Siapa Oh Sehun?

"Tidak tidak, Minseok ini tidak benar kan?" tanya Luhan.

"Itu benar Lu, aku-"

"Tidak kau pasti bercanda, kau hanya mengerjaiku iya kan. Ha ha " suara Luhan terdengar sedikit bergetar.

"Aku serius Luhan"

"Tidak Minseok, tidak"

"Luhan!"

"TIDAK!!" bentak Luhan. Minseok mundur selangkah, dia ketakutan.

"Ya! Jangan membentak Minseok hyung!"

Luhan dan Minseok menoleh keasal suara.

"Sehun" kata Minseok pelan.

"Minseok-ie siapa dia, kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Aku Oh Sehun, calon suaminya Minseok hyung" Sehun merangkulkan tangannya kebahu Minseok.

"Minseok-ie itu tidak benar kan?" tanya Luhan memastikan.

Minseok menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap wajah Luhan.

"Sayangnya itu benar tuan Lu" Sehun menjawab.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu sialan."

"Hahaha sama saja, kau bertanya pada Minseok hyung pun jawabannya tetap sama, ya kan Minseok-ie hyung" Minseok menganggukkan kepalanya dalam tunduknya.

"Aku benar kan" Sehun tersenyum mengejek ke Luhan.

Luhan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Minseok, bukankah kau akan menungguku. Kau sudah berjanji padaku Minseok"

Luhan menatap Minseok yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"Minseok jawab aku!" air mata keluar dari kedua mata indah Luhan.

Minseok perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya, mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dihadapan Luhan.

"Luhan... aku... itu..."

"Itu karena menunggu sangatlah membosankn tuan Lu. Mau sampai kapan Minseok hyung harus menunggumu" sahut Sehun cepat.

"Biarkan dia menjawabnya brengsek!!" Luhan menaikkan suaranya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sehun Lu, sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu"

"Minseok... Kau..." Luhan tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sudahlah tuan Lu, untuk apa Minseok hyung harus menunggumu jika ada aku yang bisa mencukupi semua kebutuhannya, memenuhi semua keinginannya" Sehun menyeringai.

"Tidak. Kau mencintaiku Minseok, kau tidak bisa menikah dengannya karena kau mencintaiku"

"Cukup Luhan" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Minseok.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu"

Bagai dipukul palu yang sangat besar hati Luhan hancur berkeping-keping mendengar pernyataan pelan Minseok.

"Minseok itu tidak benar kan?" tanya Luhan berharap dia salah mendengar.

"Itu memang benar, aku tidak mencintaimu... Luhan"

"Kau mencintai ku Minseok!!" suara Luhan meninggi.

"Aku tidak!!!" suara Minseok juga ikut meninggi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tatap mataku dan katakan kalau kau tidak mencintaiku Minseok"

"Ya! Kau tidak bisa memaksanya!" Sehun akan melangkah menghampiri Luhan, namun dicegah oleh Minseok.

"Minseok hyung..." Minseok menggeleng.

Minseok menatap Luhan tepat pada mata rusanya. Mata rusa yang penuh dengan pengharapan terpancar dari sana. Minseok menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku..."

'Aku mencintaimu Luhan'

"Aku... Tidak mencintaimu.. Luhan" kata Minseok tegas dan sedikit bergetar.

"Itu yang ingin ku katakan padamu" Minseok sekuat tenaga membendung air matanya yang ingin keluar.

"Aku sudah selesai bicara padamu. Ayo Sehun kita pulang" Minseok menggandeng lengan Sehun dan berbalik.

BRUK

Luhan terduduk ditanah, air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua matanya.

"Aaaaarrrrrrgggghhhh!!! Minseok!!!! Hiks Minseok" teriak Luhan.

Minseok yang masih bisa mendengar teriakkan Luhan, menangis. Dia sudah tidak bisa mrnahan air matanya.

'Mianhae Luhan. Selamat tinggal'

Disinilah Luhan sejak dua hari yang lalu setelah kejadian Minseok yang meninggalkannya, duduk termenung di tepi jendela rumah pohon dengan menekuk kakinya.

Pandangannya lurus menatap dinding kayu rumah pohon itu, lebih tepatnya menatap foto-foto yang tertempel hampir memenuhi dinding kayu itu. Foto kenangannya dengan Minseok, orang yang selalu menghiasi hari-harinya dan orang yang telah menorehkan luka yang teramat dalam dihatinya.

Aku berharap menemukan titik terang dalam perjalanan sedih ku ini.

Aku beeharap ada sesuatu yang luar biasa diakhir nanti, itu akan membalikkan semuanya.

"Lu-ge palli!! Kalau tidak cepat-cepat nanti bisa tidak kebagian" kata Minseok menarik ah lebih tepatnya menyeret Luhan menuju toko es krim yang baru buka dan membagikan es krim gratis.

"Pelan-pelan Min-ie" Luhan dengan susah payah mencoba mengimbangi lari Minseok.

"Uwwwwaaahhhh!!" mata Minseok berbinar melihat es krim warna-warni yang disusun di mangkuk membentuk sebuah menara. Tanpa pikir panjang Minseok langsung memakan eskrimnya dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya Min-ie, aku tidak akan minta kok" Luhan mengelengkan kepalanya disaat melihat wajah kekasihnya belepotan es krim.

Luhan mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan mulut dan pipi Minseok.

"Dasar anak kecil" Minseok tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

Air mata Luhan keluar lagi saat mengingat kenangan manisnya bersama Minseok. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, terlihat hamparan bunga warna-warni yang sedang bermekaran cantik dengan banyak sekali kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diatasnya. Dipinggir terdapat danau yang berkilauan membiaskan sinar matahari. Sangat indah berbanding terbalik dengan orang yang saat ini memandangi pemandangan indah itu.

"Wahh Lu ada kupu-kupu banyak sekali ayo kita tangkap" Minseok menunjuk gerombolan kupu-kupu yang terbang diatas hamparan bunga.

Melihat Minseok yang begitu antusias berlari kesana-kemari membuat Luhan juga tertarik untuk bergabung.

"Luhan aku ingin tinggal disini" kata minseok sambil mengelus rambut Luhan.

"Heiii siapa tadi yang tidak mau kesini tapi sekarang ingin tinggal" goda Luhan.

"Aishh aku serius. Aku ingin punya rumah disini"Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hahaha iya iya. Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah bagaimana kalau rumah pohon? Akan kubuatkan untukmu"

"Jinja? Ohww kau memang kekasih yang baik." Minseok mencubit pipi Luhan.

Kenangan itu datang lagi, Luhan membenamkan kepalanya dilipatan kakinya. Kenagan itu terus muncul membuat hatinya makin sakit, dia butuh Minseok untuk menyembuhkannya. Tapi bahkan sekarang Minseok tidak dapat dijangkaunya, Minseok telah meninggalkannya. Meninggalkannya dengan luka permanen dihatinya.

Untuk waktu yang lama kita tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Bahkan tidak untuk selamat tinggal.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu"

"Aku... Tidak mencintaimu.. Luhan"

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Luhan Minseok juga termenung di tepi jendela menatap harap pada tembok pagar rumahnya, berharap Luhan ada disana dan mengatakan kata-kata cinta untuknya.

Tapi itu adalah hal mustahil karena Luhan mungkin saja sudah menbencinya.

Aku melihat di luar jendela seperti orang bodoh.

Aku tidak bisa bertatapan langsung denganmu.

Aku hanya hanya bisa mendengar suaramu dalam bayanganku.

"MINSEOK-AH!!!! MIN-IE!!!"

"MINSEOK-AH!!!!"

Minseok yang mendengar teriakkan namanya mendekat ke jendelanya.

"Luhan" Minseok kaget dengan kehadiran Luhan.

'Kenapa dia ada disini?'batin Minseok.

"LUHAAAN!!!!" Minseok balas berteriak.

"Minseok-ah bogoshipoyo!!!!"

"Nado!!" balas Minseok.

"Minseok-ah! Kau percaya padaku kan?!" Luhan melihat Minseok mengangguk.

"Minseok-ah! Aku akan buktikan kalau aku bukan kaum rendahan dan pantas berada disisimu!!"

"Tunggu aku Minseok-ah!! Aku akan jadi pengusaha yang sukses dan aku akan melamarmu. SARANGHAE MIN-IE!!" Luhan membuat tanda hati dengan kedua tangannya dan Minseok juga mengikutinya.

"Nado saranghae Luhan!!"

Minseok menangis, tapi ini memang pilihannya. Setidaknya dengan begini Luhan bebas dari gangguan Sehun.

Tok tok tok

"Tuan muda, tuan muda Sehun datang"

Minseok menghapus air matanya.

"Ah ya ahjuma, aku akan segera turun".

Seorang namja dengan pasti berjalan menuju gedung yang telah dipenuhi dengan hiasan bunga warna-warni disetiap sudutnya, dan juga berjejer rapi karangan bungan berisikan ucapan selamat untuk yang sedang barbahagia.

Namja itu -Luhan telah sampai di dalam gedung dan disana dia melihat dua orang sedang berdiri dihadapan pastor sedang mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Dua orang itu Minseok dan Sehun.

Luhan menguatkan hatinya dan perlahan mendekati kursi kosong di bagian belakang dan mendudukinya.

"A- aku... bersedia" Luhan mendengar suara Minseok yang ragu-ragu.

Setelah mengucapkan janji pernikahan Sehun dan Minseok berbalik menghadap para tamu undangan, yang dilihat pertama kali oleh Minseok adalah Luhan yang duduk dibagian balakang yang juga menatap tajam kearahnya.

Minseok tahu Luhan sangat membencinya sekarang, karena tatapan mata Luhan penuh dengan kemarahan dan kebencian. Luhan tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu.

Sehun yang melihat Minseok diam dan menatap lurus kedepan mengikuti arah pandang Minseok. Dia menemukan Luhan yang tengah menatap tajam kearah Minseok.

Sehun menyeringai dan memutar tubuh Minseok berhadapan dengannya dan dengan cepar mencium bibir Minseok. Ditempatnya Luhan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan pergi dari gedung tersebut.

"Sehun!!" Minseok yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung mendorong Sehun mundur. Minseok mengedarkan pandangannya dan tidak menemukan Luhan dikursinya.

Tanpa sadar Minseok berlari keluar, dia ingin mengejar Luhan, dia ingin melihat Luhan.

"Minseok hyung!!" teriak Sehun dan ikut berlari mengejar Minseok.

"Ya! Kalian mau kemana, acaranya belum selesai!" teriak tuan Oh berdiri dari kursinya dan akan mengejar Sehun dan Minseok tapi ditahan oleh tuan Kim.

"Biarkan mereka menyelasaikan urusan mereka, dan jangan ikut campur lagi" kata tuan Kim. Tuan Oh mendudukkan dirinya lagi.

Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku.

Katakan kau tak pernah berubah.

Karena tawamu, yang selalu ku bayangkan dalam pikiranku.

"Luhan!! Luhan tunggu!" Minseok berhasil meraih tangan Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Minseok.

"Kenapa kau disini Minseok, bukankah acaranya belum selesai" kata Luhan dingin.

"Aku..." Minseok ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan, ingin Luhan mengerti tentang keadaannya.

"Sudahlah Minseok, kita sudah tidak ada apa-apa. Oh ya selamat atas pernikahanmu, semoga kau bahagia. Aku pergi" Luhan melangkah meninggalkan Minseok.

Minseok tersadar dan ingin mengejar Luhan, tapi tangannya ditahan Sehun.

"Sehun lepaskan aku ingin-"

"Hyung, kau ingat dengan janjimu kan. Ayo kembali orangtua kita pasti khawatir."

Mengapa cintaku tak pernah berakhir.

Ini sangat menyakitkan, tapi aku tetap saja tidak membencimu.

Sekali lagi aku berharap ada keajaiban.

Meskipun itu tak akan terjadi.

Meskipun tidak bisa terjadi.

Ku tetap berharap.

Ku akan menunggu.

"Hyung kau akan benar-benar menetap di China?" tanya Yixing yang membantu Luhan membawa tasnya.

Saat ini mereka bertiga berada di bandara mengantar Luhan yang akan pulang ke China.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kafe kita, bukankah kau juga ikut patungan." kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertannya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Untuk kalian saja" kata Luhan santai.

"Tapi -"

"Aku berngkat" kata Luhan memotong kalimat Kyungsoo saat mendengarkan paggilan untuk pesawatnya.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu hyung" Yixing memeluk Luhan.

"Ya aku juga pasti akan merindukanmu"

"Hyung aku pasti akan merindukan teriakanmu haha" kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang memeluk Luhan. Luhan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Aku pergi, jaga diri kalian baik-baik, anyeong" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Yixing dan Kyungsoo, dan dibalas lambaian semangat dari keduanya.

'Minseok-ah mungkin kita tidak ditakdirkan bersama. Tapi aku berharap kita bisa bersama. Aku tidak benar-benar membencimu. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal Minseok.'

END

Ah akhirnya END juga.

Aduuuuuuh Endingnya jelek banget ya. Haaaah ya sudahlah yang ada di otak seperti ini.

Maaf ya Sad Ending huhuhuhu. Jangan salahkan aku, jangan timpukin aku. Maafkan aku baba Lu karena tak menyatukanmu degan mamih Min

makasih yang udah review, yang fol/fav makasih juga.

aku menyayangi kalian chu chu.


End file.
